Vlad Strikes Back
by Rob Phantom
Summary: Our favorite evil billionare who needs a cat is back with another plan to take over the world. He kidnaps Sam and treatens to kill her if Danny doesn't surrender. Will Danny have to make the toughest choice of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Hello again citizens of the Danny Phantom section of once again I, Rob Phantom have another masterpiece to bestow on you.

Danny: isn't that a little over the top?

Ember: Yeah, your good, but not that good.

Me: All right, I have another story to post, is that better?

Danny: yes.

Me Ok then, here is the sequel to the Ghost Scepter, Vlad Strikes Back.

Summery: Once again Vlad has a plan to get our favorite halfa and his mom to join him. Vlad kidnaps Sam and threatens to kill her if Danny doesn't surrender. Danny may have to face the toughest decision of his life. Watch as Vlad sends a ghost army against Washington D.C. and the Fentons fight the battle of their lives. Also the return of the hurt Vlad lever.

Vlad: do we really need to bring that back.

Me: Watch it Vlad, or you know what will happen. _Author gestures toward the hurt Vlad lever._

Vlad: I'll be good.

Me: Good, now on with the story.

I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, but if I did I would rule the world Mwhahaha!

Vlad Strikes Back

It was exactly one month after the incident with the Scepter of Obedience and Vlad's ghost army attacking the town of Amity Park. Vlad Masters was sitting in his study looking at his nice clean walls. It had taken him weeks to get the garbage off of his walls after Daniel's little wish. It had been a nightmare, and the smell of rotten fruit and Limburger cheese, thanks to the Dairy King, still was not quiet gone. At this moment he was sitting thinking of the battle.

"I can't believe a teenager and his pathetic friends beat me. I came so close to getting everything I wanted in life and its take away from me." thought Vlad.

Vlad sat getting more and more angry as he thought of how Daniel had broke his hold on him. (AN: time to pull the lever. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever, a piece of ceiling falls on his head._)

And for some reason bad things kept happening to him.

"I still remember how that little girlfriend of his broke my control, and how Daniel smashed the Scepter on a rock. Those two whelps cost me my army and my one chance at Maddie. Now that she knows who I am she'll never join me willingly." thought Vlad.

"I need to come up with a plan to take revenge on those two meddling kids." thought Vlad.

Vlad started to think, he needed a way to get to Daniel that he could not find a way out of. He needed to find his one weakness that would force him to surrender. Then Vlad realized what that thing was, he shot up and started to speak out loud.

"The girl, that is Danny's weakness. If I held her life in my hands, Daniel would have no choice but to surrender to me." said Vlad.

But there was one problem, even if he came up with a design for the invention to make his plan work, he could not build it himself. He would need help to build the devise, and he currently had no one to do it. He would need to lure Skulker back to his side, but he would need some extra help. Vlad then remembered Technus, the ghost master of technology, he could be the one to help make his plan succeed.

"But how do I tempt them to help me, the ghosts are still mad because of the fact I had hypnotized them." thought Vlad.

"Well, money is a great persuasion tool, I think a trip to the Ghost Zone is in order." Said Vlad as he transformed into his ghost half, Vlad Plasmius.

Vlad phased through the floor to his lab and the ghost portal. Now you think Vlad would not want to open the portal for fear there might be ghosts on the other side who want to beat him up. But Vlad had installed weapons on the Ghost Zone side, and when the ghosts had gathered to try to get him, he'd had fun blasting them away. Needless to say they were reluctant to hang around his portal. Vlad opened the portal to reveal the swirling green mass of the Ghost Zone, he then went in.

Vlad flew through the emptiness of the Ghost Zone, he flew past door after door. He took care to not run into any ghosts, so that they would not alert the other ghosts and beat him up. He was flying for a hour before Skulker's lair came into view. He flew toward the floating island and to the cave that Skulker lived in. He entered the cave and saw cages containing various ghost animals. On the walls were mounted ghost animal heads. One of the plaques was empty and beared Daniel's name, the one next to it looked newer and had Vlad's. Vlad found this somewhat disturbing and made a mental note to have a violent talk with Skulker about it later.

Vlad flew further into the cave and saw a flash from some kind of electrical tool. He pocked his head around the corner and saw Skulker repairing some damage to his robosuit.

"Hello Skulker, long time no see." said Vlad.

Skulker jumped upon hearing Vlad's voice and immediately armed his weapons.

"Well, it looks like I don't have to hunt you down, you'll pay for what you did to me." said Skulker.

Skulker tried to fire at Vlad, but his weapons started to malfunction.

"You seem to be having some trouble. Let me guess, young Daniel is to blame." said Vlad.

"What if he is?" said Skulker.

"Well, I think I can make sure he doesn't bother you or any ghosts anymore." said Vlad.

"I don't need your help to take care of that annoying ghost child." Skulker said, then his suit started to spark and make electronic frying sounds.

"Skulker give it up. You know that you can't keep hunting him without my money and resources. So why don't you come and help me with my plan, and you'll never have to worry about Daniel's interference ever again."

Skulker pondered this and looked around at his weapons that Danny had smashed. He then looked down at his robosuit that Danny had beaten on, especially the large dent in the chest he had left.

"Alright, I'll help you, but if you try to double cross me I'll make sure your head is mounted on my wall." said Skulker.

"Excellent, but before we go back to my castle we need to make one stop." said Vlad.

"Where are we going?" Skulker said as they flew out of the cave.

"We're going to see a certain ghost scientist." said Vlad.

"You mean Technus, why do we need him?" said Skulker.

"Because this job requires a little more technical know-how and scientific knowledge then you have, and there is no other ghost that I know who has both of those qualities." said Vlad as they approached the door to Technus's lair.

The door to Technus's lair looked metallic and scientific. Vlad opened the door to the lair and stepped in, the place was a site to behold. Technus's lair was filled with all manner of machinery and scientific instruments. There were huge machines with dials and blinking lights lining the walls, and on the tables were inventions in various states of completion. In the far corner they could see Technus working on his latest invention.

"At last, I, Technus, ghost master of all things beeping and electronic have completed the invention that will destroy that ghost child once and for all!" said Technus, he tested the invention but it fell apart.

"Drat, this thing won't work. I, Technus, lord of gadgetry and science, need more money and resources if I want to complete this device!" said Technus.

"Maybe I can help with that." said Vlad.

"Ahh! Vlad, Skulker, what are you doing here?" said Technus.

"I've just come to offer you a job working on a little project of mine." said Vlad.

"And what is this project of which you speak?" said Technus

"Oh, its just a little project that will keep Daniel from messing up our lives ever again." said Vlad.

"I, Technus, master of technology and all things scientific, do not need your help defeating the ghost child." said Technus.

"But I could not help overhear that you need money and resources." said Vlad.

"Yeah, so?" said Technus.

"Well if you come to work for me, you will have all the money and resources you need to complete your inventions." said Vlad.

"I, Technus, need some time to think about this..._two seconds later_...Ok, I, Technus, will work on this project of yours." said Technus

"Excellent, now back to my castle." Vlad said as they flew off.

The three ghosts flew through the Ghost Zone back to the portal. They exited the portal and went to Vlad's study. Vlad sat down behind his desk and the two ghosts sat in the chair.

"Ok, Plasmius, what is this plan of yours." said Skulker.

"My plan is that we kidnap Daniel's little girlfriend, Samantha, and threaten to kill her. Daniel will come rushing to save her and we will force him to surrender or the girl dies." said Vlad.

"But how do we do that, what way are we going to threaten her that the ghost child will not be able to get her out of?" said Technus.

"We will use this device, just let me sketch it out." said Vlad as he took out a piece of paper and a pen.

Vlad began to sketch out the device on the paper and what it should do. Several minutes later he finished and showed it to Skulker and Technus.

It was a collar that locked in place around the victims neck. It would have the ability to kill both humans and ghosts. Technus and Skulker had some concerns about this, but Vlad calmed them down be saying they would also use it on Daniel, and that it needed to be deadly even if he was in ghost mode.(AN: poor fools, you can almost see what will happen later.) The collar needed to be made so that it could not be phased off of the person, and it needed to be indestructible. It also needed to have the ability to shock the person wearing it, by remote control.

"So, do you two think you can build it?" said Vlad.

"Sure, I can build it." said Skulker.

"I, Technus, ghost master of science and electronics, can build this device." said Technus.

"Good, now we just have to work on getting Daniels little girlfriend here." said Vlad.

"How are we going to do that?" said Skulker.

"We need some help, and I know the ghost who can persuade others to come here and listen to me, Fright Knight, could you come here." said Vlad.

Out of the shadows stepped a dark figure. He was a knight with purple fire for a cape and purple fire around his head.

"Yes Lord Plasmius?" said the Fright Knight.

"Hey, he's still helping you, but I thought all the ghosts hated you?" said Technus.

"That is true of the ones that I hypnotized, but I never hypnotized the Fright Knight. He pledged his loyalty to me after the Pariah Dark incident, so I saw no need for it." said Vlad.

"Now Fright Knight, I want you to find these ghosts and "persuade" them to come listen to my plan to get Daniel." said Vlad.

"Yes Lord Plasmius." the Fright Knight said before he headed for the portal.

"While he's doing that you two go to my lab and work on the device." said Vlad.

"Ok." said Skulker.

"I, Technus, lord of all things beeping and electronic shall complete this device." said Tecnhus.

The two ghosts left to go work on the invention. This left Vlad with some time to think in his study. Once again all was going his way, soon he would have the forces necessary to exact his revenge. He would use the old Masters charm to convince the ghosts to help him take down Daniel. Then he would use them and Daniel to overthrow the governments of the world. He would also soon have the love of his life, and that fool Jack would be dead. He would have the family he always deserved, and he would be the ruler of the Earth and the Ghost Zone.

"Its only a matter of time before all the people of the Earth and Ghost Zone bow down to me Mwhahaha!" said Vlad while laughing evilly. (AN: Ok, Vlad is getting to happy, time to ruin his life. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever_.)

Then a bunch of ectoplasmic goo fell on Vlad.

"But first I need to take a shower." said Vlad slumping his shoulders as he left the room.

Vlad finish his shower and got dressed just as the Fright Knight returned.

"Lord Plasmius, I have brought the ghosts that you requested, they are in the meeting room" said the Fright Knight.

"Excellent, keep them occupied, I'll be there momentarily." said Vlad.

"Yes master." said the Fright Knight.

Vlad walked down the Hall to the meeting room, and with a pause opened the door. In the room were all of Danny's worst enemies, Ember, Walker, Johnny 13 and Kitty, Desiree, the Lunch Lady, and...

"I am the Box Ghost." bellowed the Box Ghost.

Vlad turned to the Fright Knight.

"What is he doing here?" whispered Vlad.

"He would not leave me alone, he insisted that since he was part of your last plan that he should be here for this one." whispered the Fright Knight.

"I knew I should have blasted him into oblivion, oh well it can't be helped." whispered Vlad.

"Welcome to my home, your probably wondering why I asked you all here." said Vlad.

"More like forced us, but yeah, what do you want old man." said Ember.

"I invited you all here to be on the ground floor of a new plan to eliminate the threat of Danny Phantom once and for all and to take over the Earth" said Vlad.

"We don't need your help to eliminate Phantom, or to take this world." said Walker.

"If you say so, but let me ask you this. How many times have you actually defeated Daniel?"

All the ghosts looked ashamed to answer that question.

"And how many times have you succeeded in taking over the world?" asked Vlad.

Once again the ghosts remained silent.

"An lastly, how many times has Daniel defeated you and sucked you into that thermos of his?" asked Vlad.

The ghosts looked very uncomfortable when Vlad asked this question.

"What I propose is that we work together to defeat Daniel and take this world from the pathetic humans who rule it." said Vlad.

The first to speak up was Ember.

"and what do we get out of this?" said Ember.

"Why my dear girl, you can have whatever you desire." said Vlad.

"Are you serious?" asked Ember.

"Yes I am, wouldn't you want a kingdom where people said your name every waking moment of their lives." said Vlad.

"That sounds like heaven." said Ember.

"And Desiree, I know you would like a kingdom of your own." said Vlad.

"It's the only thing I've ever wanted." said Desiree.

"And Walker, wouldn't you like a place where everyone followed your rules all the time." said Vlad.

"Yes I would." said Walker.

"And Johnny and Kitty, I know that you want out of the Ghost Zone." said Vlad.

"More then anything else in the world." said Johnny 13 and Kitty.

"Well if you follow me you'll all get a section of the Earth to rule as your own, but I get the United States." said Vlad.

"Why do you want that." said Ember.

"Because I want the pleasure of crushing their annoying love of freedom and democracy out of them, so do we have a deal?" said Vlad

the ghosts sat around thinking about what Vlad had said for several minutes. Finally one by one they agreed to help Vlad with his plan.

"What's the plan Plasmius?" asked Ember.

"We're going to lure Daniel here by kidnaping his girlfriend. Then when he gets here will threaten to kill her with special ghost proof collar that Skulker and Technus are building. Daniel will most likely surrender at this point, but we should have a collar ready for him if he tries to fight. We'll use the collar to control him and force him to attack his family, where he'll kill Jack and destroy their ghost hunting equipment. We'll also capture Maddie and Jasmine at this time and put collars on them." said Vlad.

"Do we really have to capture the two women?" said Walker.

"Yes we do, now for phase two. Once the Fentons are out of the way, we will march a ghost army that the Fright Knight will recruit on the capital of the United States, Washington D.C. The United States is the most powerful nation on Earth, with the most powerful army. Once the nations of the world see that not even they can stand up to us we will give them a ultimatum, surrender or be destroyed. Most nations will most likely surrender immediately, and if some do resist, we will crush them." said Vlad.

"That sounds like a great plan." said Walker.

"I know, now I propose a toast." said Vlad as he and the ghosts raised glass of water.

"To the defeat of Danny Phantom and the downfall of the human race." said Vlad as they toasted.

"Now, you'll find that I have set up guest rooms for you all, we will begin our plan first thing tomorrow mourning." said Vlad, the ghosts left and Vlad was alone. Then Skulker and Technus entered.

"We have finished the collars for the girl and the ghost child, as well as th ones for Jazz and Maddie Fenton." said Skulker.

"Yes, I, Technus, master of microchips and circuitry, have really out done my self." said Technus.

"Excellent, Skulker you are excused, but Technus could you stay here." said Vlad,

Skulker left and Vlad turned to talk Technus.

"Technus, I need you to build some more copies of the collar." said Vlad.

"Why do you need more of them?" said Vlad.

"Well, we may need more incase Daniel or his friends destroy or take some from us." said Vlad.

"I don't know..." said Technus.

"Well if you can't do it..." said Vlad.

"What! Of course I can, I'll get to building them right now." Technus said as he headed toward the lab.

"Perfect, everything is going according to plan. Soon I will have Daniel, my sweet darling Maddie, and the world Mwhahahaha!" said Vlad (AN: once again Vlad is happy, time to bring him down a little. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._)

Vlad then fell an hit his head and left leg on the table.

"Oh, butter biscuits, can't I ever be in a good mood without something going wrong!" said Vlad as he held his head and limped to bed. (AN: to answer his question, No! Mwhahaha!)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey loyal readers, it's me Rob Phantom.

Ember: and me Ember.

Me: Oh, you may be wondering why Ember is here. Well we share a lot of things in common, a love of music, especially rock and roll, we both like video games, we both like to see Vlad suffer, and we both like to use our powers to control the lives of others. So we decided to hang out together, Ember will be here for the rest of the story.

Ember: Tell me who you love!

Me: Ember don't! I had to promise Danny you wouldn't hypnotize people so he would let you out of the Ghost Zone.

Ember: Ok, I won't.

Danny: I'm here to check up on you two. You aren't doing anything wrong, are you Ember?

Ember, Me? No, I'm just sitting here. _Ember tries to put on a innocent face_.

Danny: Good, now Rob, I'm trusting you to keep her from causing trouble.

Me: Don't worry, she won't be causing any trouble, _I hope._

Danny: Good, see you later. _Danny leaves._

Ember: Hey Rob, don't you have something to say to the readers.

Me: Oh right! Thanks Ember.

Oh no! Vlad is back with a new evil plan to defeat Danny and friends. What's worse he has the other ghosts on his side as well. What will our favorite band of ghost fighter do? Will Danny be able to keep Sam from being kidnaped. Will he and his friends be able to foil Vlad's plot for world domination. Or will evil finally win? Look for these answers in chapter two of Vlad Strikes Back.

Ember: Hey Rob, can I pull the lever that hurts Vlad?

Me: Sure, go ahead. _Ember pulls the hurt Vlad lever. Vlad is sitting down to dinner when a football hits him in the back of the head, forcing his face into the hot food on his plate._

Vlad: Ahhhhh! It burns! Curse you Rob Phantom!

Ember: That was fun.

Me: I know, until next time readers, Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sam is in Danger.

The next day the sun rose over the town of Amity Park. It looked to be a beautiful day, the birds were singing and there was not a cloud in the sky. There was still some damage to the town from Vlad's attack a month earlier, but it was quickly being repaired. Men kissed their wives as they headed off to work, and children were playing in the park. Our story takes us to a odd looking house, it had a large flying saucer like structure on the roof and a neon sign in front that said Fenton Works. In this house you will find a young man...

"Mom, where are my clean pants!" shouted Danny.

"There in the drawer where there suppose to be!" shouted Maddie up the stair.

"Thanks!" said Danny.

Um, as I was saying, at this house is a teen named Danny Fenton. Now he is no ordinary teenager, he has a big secret. Due to a accident with his parents ghost portal several months ago, he had turned into a half ghost. Using these powers had fought the ghosts that escaped from the portal as ghost alter ego, Danny Phantom.

Currently he was trying to get ready for school, he was hopping around trying to get his socks on. After getting his shoes on he ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Sitting at the table was his sister Jazz Fenton, she noticed the bags under his eyes and that he was barley awake.

"Hey little bro, up late fighting ghosts again?" asked Jazz.

"Yeah, don't they ever take a break?" said Danny.

"Sweetie, I wish you wouldn't stay out so late, it isn't good for you." said Maddie who was at the toaster.

"It can't be helped, I have to keep the ghosts from causing havoc." said Danny.

"Danny we can handle the ghosts, you need to get your sleep." said Maddie.

"And what happens if I'm not there and the ghosts hurt you, or worse? I could never live with myself if that happened." said Danny.

"I know, but please try to get to bed earlier." said Maddie.

Then Jack came up from the Lab holding a new invention.

"Hey Danny, want to see my latest invention!" bellowed Jack.

"Uh, sure Dad, as long as it can't shoot lasers at me." said Danny.

Jack put away the invention he was going to show Danny and takes out another one.

"Here it is, the Fenton Ghost Electronics Scrambler. This baby can fry the circuits of any ghostly electronics, it can also brake electronic locks." said Jack proudly. (AN: I love convenient inventions, don't you?)

"Yeah dad, its really nice, but I have to run, Sam and Tucker are probably waiting for me." Danny as he grabbed his backpack and headed for the door.

"See you at school little bro, don't let kissing Sam distract you from learning." said Jazz.

"There was a time I would have been angry at you for saying that, but now all I can say is I'll try, Bye Mom and Dad!" Danny said to Jazz as he said his goodbyes to his parents and walked out the door.

Out side the door waiting on the steps to Danny's house were his two best friends, scratch that, one best friend and his new girlfriend. One of them was a dark skinned boy playing with a PDA, his name was Tucker Foley, and he was a techno-geek. Leaning against the railing of the stairs was Danny's new girlfriend, a goth by the name of Sam Manson. Danny walked down the stairs and gave Sam a kiss.

"Good morning beautiful." Danny said to Sam.

"Good morning hero." Sam said to Danny.

"Gross, why don't you two get a room." said Tucker.

"You know, for the guy who said we should get together, you shouldn't be surprised when it finally happens that we'll kiss each other." said Sam.

"Well, it wouldn't be so bad if you didn't do it all the time." said Tucker.

"You don't have to look you know?" said Danny.

"Whatever, lets get to school." said Tucker.

"What's his problem?" asked Danny.

"Valerie turned him down again when he asked for a date." said Sam.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back to his old self before lunch." said Danny.

The three friends walked to Casper High, not noticing the ghost vulture that had a camera trained on them. Vlad was watching them trough a television monitor. He saw how much Sam and Danny had fallen in love with each other.

"This is perfect, his love for her will be exactly what I need to lure him here. Once she is kidnaped he will fly to her rescue, and without thinking he will fall into my trap." said Vlad.

"Lord Plasmius, Ember is in place and waiting for your orders." said the Fright Knight.

"Excellent, tell her to wait for the right moment to take the girl." said Vlad.

"Yes my lord." said the Fright Knight as he left, then Technus entered the room.

"I. Technus, lord of gizmos and computers, have finished those extra collars that you asked me to build." said Technus.

"Excellent, put make sure you don't tell the others." said Vlad.

"Why?" said Technus.

"Because I don't want them to think I don't have confidence in the plan, got to keep that team spirt up!" said Vlad.

"Oh right! I won't say a word to the others, wouldn't want the plan to fail." said Technus as he left.

"Yes, wouldn't want it to fail hehehe." said Vlad as he chuckled to himself. (Uh oh, Vlad's enjoying life again, better change that. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._)

Then Vlad slipped and fell flat on his face.

"Oh butter nuts! Now I need a ice pack." Vlad said as he called a servant to fetch it and continued to watch Danny and friends.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker got to the entrance to Casper High. Standing there was Valerie Grey, their new friend and self proclaimed greatest ghost hunter in Amity Park. She had been the enemy for Danny Phantom, but when she found out about Danny's secret she had decided to forgive him. She waved to them as they approached.

"Hey, guys." said Valerie.

"Hey, Valerie, how is it going." said Sam.

"Fine, the ghost activity has been high recently, but other then that I'm fine." said Valerie.

"I know what you mean, I would try to unplug the Fenton Portal, but I'm afraid I might cut the wrong wire and blow up the town." said Danny.

"Well, it can't be helped, at least none of the powerful ghosts have shown up." said Valerie.

"Here's hoping it stays that way." said Danny.

To bad for Danny that the fates weren't listening, because one powerful ghost was going to ruin his day in a big way.

"Guys, how about we forget the ghosts for awhile and get to class." said Sam.

"Ok." said Danny and Valerie. The four teens then entered the halls of the school.

They walked to there lockers to get the books they needed for first period. Just as Danny was going to shut his locker someone pushed him in.

"Oops, sorry Fentina, didn't see you there." said Dash Baxter as he and his football buddies laughed.

"Dash, why don't you leave him alone." said Sam.

"Oh, looks like Fenton's girlfriend is sticking up for him again. What's the matter, can't fight your own battles so you let the freaky goth do it for you." said Dash.

"Sam is not a freak!" said Danny angrily.

"Well, if she not that, what should I call her? A loser, worthless, stupid, a worthless , stupid, los..." Dash didn't get to finish as Danny punched him right in the jaw.

Everyone was in shock at what Danny had done, most of all Dash. This moment of pause passed as Dash became enraged. He picked Danny up by the collar and prepared to knock the day lights out of him.

"Your going to pay for that Fenton." Dash said as he pulled his fist back.

But before he could punch Danny a familiar voice shouted a book title from down the hall.

"War and Peace! What is going on here!" shouted Mr. Lancer as he hurried to the scene.

"Uh, nothing Mr. Lancer." said Dash.

"It looks like your about to punch Mr. Fenton, Mr. Baxter." said Mr. Lancer.

It was then that Dash noticed he was still holding Danny by the collar and still had his fist pulled back ready to punch him. He quickly put Danny down and Danny moved away from him.

"You know that this school frowns on violence, come to the principals office and we'll talk about your punishment, the rest of you get to class" said Lancer.

"You'll pay for this Fenton." whispered Dash as he was lead by Mr. Lancer to the office.

Dash's buddies had fled when Mr. Lancer had shown up, so the teens were alone in the hall.

"Well, we better get to class before we're late." said Tucker.

"Right, lets go." said Danny as they gathered their books and went to class, while walking there sam asked Danny a question.

"Why did you punch Dash?" said Sam.

"Because he called you a freak, and I won't let anyone say that about you." said Danny.

"But he could have hurt you if Lancer hadn't come along." said Sam.

"I don't care, I would do anything for you Sam." said Danny.

"Thank you Danny." Sam said as she kissed him.

The two teens entered their first period class, history. Things went well for the rest of the periods, such as English and science. Sam and Danny spent the classes looking at each other lovingly, and stealing kisses when no one was looking. Tucker alternated between being sick at his friends lovey dovey actions and asking Valerie for a date. Finally it was lunch time and they went to the cafeteria to eat.

"So what do you guys want to do after school." said Tucker.

"Most likely avoiding Dash and fighting ghosts." said Danny.

"Same here, except for the avoiding Dash part." said Valerie.

"You know where getting into a rut, I wish something exciting would happen." said Tucker.

Just then there was a deep rumbling sound , then suddenly a large hole was blasted in the wall. All the students started to scream, run around or hide under tables. Then a ghost came through the hole in the wall.

"Maybe I shouldn't have opened my big mouth." said Tucker.

"Tell me who you love!" said Ember.

"Oh no, what is she doing here, guys cover us." Danny said to Sam and Tucker.

Sam and Tucker hid Danny as he turned into Danny Phantom, Valerie ran behind the lunch counter to put on her ghost fighting outfit. The two teens then went up to face Ember.

"Hey pop princess, what are you doing here?" said Danny.

"Yeah, if your looking for lunch, how about we give you a knuckle sandwich." said Valerie.

"I'm not here to deal with you but it looks like I have no choice, prepare to be rocked!" said Ember as she sent a sound blast out of her guitar.

Danny and Valerie dodged the blast and sent some blasts of their own. These flew past Ember, she sent another sound blast that hit Danny sending him into some tables, snapping them in half. Valerie fired a ghost grenade at Ember that knocked her into a wall. Danny rejoined Valerie and they tried attack but Ember sent another blast at them knocking them back. The battle raged on, but Danny and Valerie didn't notice that Ember's sonic attacks were weakening the cafeteria's structure. Finally Ember sent one blast at Danny and Valerie that knocked them back.

"Well, it's been fun, but I've got a package to pick up and deliver." Ember said as she sent a blast at the cafeteria's support beam, causing it to buckle.

The cafeteria began to fall apart, with pieces of the ceiling falling to the floor. Ember shot down and before anyone could do anything, she grabbed Sam.

"Sam!" shouted Danny.

"Danny, help!" screamed Sam as Ember took her into the sky.

Danny started to go after her when Valerie held him back.

"Danny! This place is about to collapse, I'll go after Sam, you get these people out of here." Valerie screamed over the noise of the collapsing building.

Danny seemed to hesitate as he watched Ember fly off with Sam, but finally he nodded his head. Valerie nodded her head too and took after the fleeing ghost rocker. Danny called out to the people in the room.

"If you want to get out of here alive, grab onto me and each other, now!" shouted Danny.

The people obeyed him and grabbed on. Danny used his powers to turn everyone intangible and fly them out of the cafeteria just as it collapsed. The collapse of the cafeteria took off part of the back wall of the school, exposing several classrooms with shocked teachers and students, the people in the class rooms screamed and began to evacuate the school. Danny put the people down outside and immediately shot up into the sky after Ember.

"When I catch her I make her wish she never died." thought Danny as he raced across the sky.

Danny caught up to Valerie and Ember just as they were flying over the park Valerie was firing shots at Ember and trying to avoid hitting Sam, while Ember was firing ectoblasts at Valerie. Danny saw Ember and shot toward her.

"Ember, give Sam back right now or you'll be sorry." said Danny.

"And what if I don't, what are you going to do about? " said Ember.

"This!" Danny said as he sent a barrage of blasts at Ember.

The blasts knocked Ember about, though oddly enough Ember shielded Sam from them. Danny fought ,if you'll excuse the pun, a man possessed. He would not let Ember take the women he loved from him. Finally Ember could take no more and she dropped Sam.

"Sam!" shouted Danny as he raced after Sam.

Danny raced toward Sam as she fell toward the quickly approaching ground. He reached out to her and caught her seconds before impact. He then landed on the ground and put Sam down gently.

"Are you ok Sam" Danny said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, now go take care of Ember." said Sam.

"Already taken care of." said Valerie as she landed near them holding a Fenton Thermos.

"Oh Sam, I was afraid I was going to lose you." said Danny as he hugged Sam.

"Don't worry about it, I knew you would save me." said Sam as she started to kiss Danny. It went from there into a full make out session.

"Tuckers right, you two really should get a room." said Valerie.

"Yeah whatever, lets get back to school before anyone notices we're gone." said Danny as he finally came up for air.

The three teens went back to the school, unaware that they were being watched. Vlad look at what had happened in the battle and was most displeased. Ember had failed to kidnap the girl.

"Blast! How will my plan work if we don't have the girl." thought Vlad.

"I knew I shouldn't have used the rocker ghost. Looks like I need to bring out the big guns." thought Vlad.

Vlad turned to a intercom on his desk and contacted one of his servants.

"George, could you call Skulker and Technus, I need to see them." said Vlad

"Right away sir." said George.

Moments later Skulker and Technus entered the room.

"You wanted to see us?" said Skulker.

"Yes, Ember has failed to capture the girl, I need you two to go and try'en capture the girl." said Vlad.

"What do you want us to do." said Technus.

"Ok, this is the plan..." said Vlad.

After several minutes of explaining the plan Vlad finished up.

"Do you two think you can do it?" said Vlad.

"Of course, I am the greatest hunter in all the Ghost Zone." said Skulker.

"I, Technus, lord of all things electronic and beeping, will not fail in this task." said Technus.

"Good, oh and Technus? Try not to shout the plan to the heavens like you normally do." said Vlad.

"I do not shout my plans to the heavens." said Technus.

Vlad glares at Technus.

"Oh all right, I won't shout out the plan." said Technus.

"Good, you two are dismissed." said Vlad.

Technus and Skulker left the room. This left Vlad to think.

"You may have won the battle Daniel, but I will win the war Mwhahaha!" (AN: once again Vlad is happy, we have to fix that. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._)

Then some rotten fruit fell on Vlad's head.

"Oh snicker doodles, what is going on here! Is there some sort of prankster ghost haunting me?" (AN: you could say that Vlad, you could say that, hehehe.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The camera pans in to show a stage with the hurt Vlad lever on it. Then Rob Phantom walks out in a game show host outfit_ _followed by Ember in a dress. _

Me: Welcome friends to the show...

Audience: WHO. WANTS. TO HURT. VLAD!

Me: Yes, I recently received a review by epobbp, she asked if she could pull the hurt Vlad lever. I decided I would give her the chance, epobbp! Come on down!

_Cut to the audience where we see epobbp running down to the stage._

Me: Hello epobbp, how are you doing today.

Epobbp: Fine, I really want to pull that lever.

Me: Well your going to get that chance, for here it is the famous hurt Vlad lever! _Cut to Ember showing everyone the lever._

Me: Are you ready epobbp?

Epobbp: Yes Iam.

Me: Then pull that lever! _Epobbp pulls the hurt Vlad Lever._

Me: Now lets watch the monitor. _Camera cuts to a television screen, we can see Vlad sitting in his study reading a book, suddenly he is covered in old fruit, garbage, ectoplasmic slime, and a silly hat. _

Vlad: What the Heck! What is going on!

Epobbp: That was fun!

Me: It's not over yet. _We see Vlad covered in goo, then he is attacked by small animals._

Ember: Are those weasels?

Me: Those aren't just any weasels, those are ghost weasels!

Vlad: Ahhhhh! Get them off me, get them off me! _Vlad runs around trying desperately to get away from the ghost weasels. _

Epobbp: That was great, thanks for letting me pull the hurt Vlad lever.

Me: And thank you for reviewing, I know you've asked me before if you could quote from my stories, feel free to quote them anytime you want.

Epobbp: Thank you. _Epobbp leaves the stage._

Me: And now a important message...from me!

It looks like Danny was able to foil Vlad's first attempt to steal Sam, but what does Vlad have up his sleeve for next time? Will Danny be able to keep Skulker and Technus from kidnaping Sam? Will he be able to figure out his evil plot? Or will Vlad's evil plan finally succeed? There's only one way to find out, tune in next time for the next chapter of Vlad Strikes Back.

Me: And if anyone else wants a turn to pull the hurt Vlad lever, all you have to do is ask.

Vlad: I'll get you one day Rob Phantom! _The ghost weasels start chasing him again, and he runs screaming from the room. _

Me: Well that's all the time we have, tune in next time for Who Wants To Hurt Vlad!

Ember: _whispering_ We won't really be back?

Me:_ whispering _Only if someone else wants to pull the lever, and we get paid more. _speaking up_ Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Sam is Gone, and Danny is Angry

The next day Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Jazz were discussing Ember's attempt to kidnap Sam. They had the time to do this because the school was closed till further notice due to Ember's little "rock concert" that had knocked down the cafeteria and most of the back of the school. They were in Danny's room talking about what had happened with Ember.

"Why would Ember go after Sam, don't they usually attack Danny?" asked Tucker.

"Tucker's right, why did she attack Sam instead of me?" said Danny.

"It could be that she was just looking for a hostage." said Sam.

"I could be that the ghosts are trying to get to Danny through Sam." said Valerie.

"What!" said both Danny and Sam.

"I think the ghosts are starting to realize they can hurt you through the ones you love, especially Sam." said Valerie.

"They could just as easily try to take my parents or Jazz." said Danny.

"But your actually in love with Sam, she is your girlfriend. She is the one thing that would stop you in your tracks, and I think the ghosts know it." said Valerie.

"What do we do?" asked Sam.

"I think that you two have to stop seeing each other, to keep Sam safe." said Valerie.

At this Sam and Danny looked heart broken, Jazz took this moment to step in.

"I don't think them not seeing each other will change anything, the ghosts still know how he feels for her, so them breaking up will not help." said Jazz.

At this Sam and Danny brightened up.

"I won't let those ghosts hurt you Sammikins." said Danny.

"I won't let them drive you away from me Dan-Dan." said Sam.

"Oh great, they started on the nicknames." said Tucker.

"We still need to find a way to keep Sam safe." said Valerie.

"I think that at least one of us should be with Sam at all times, just until we figure out a better way." said Jazz.

"I'll take the first watch!" Danny said

"Figures." said Tucker.

"Why can't we use the Specter Deflecter?" asked Valerie.

"Because it would keep Danny from being close to me." said Sam as they started kissing.

"You too really should consider getting a room." said Valerie.

"Why don't we go to the mall? To get our minds off of ghosts." suggested Jazz.

The other teens agreed and left to go to the mall. As they exited the house they did not know they were being watched.

"There's the prey." said Skulker.

Skulker opened his communicator and called Vlad.

"Vlad, I've spotted the target." said Skulker.

"Good, where are they heading?"said Vlad.

"They appear to be heading for the mall." said Skulker.

"Good, tell Technus to follow at distance and to attack when they pass a electronics store. Then get ready for phase two." said Vlad.

"Understood." said Skulker as he cut contact.

Vlad turned off his monitor and began to chuckle to himself.

"Soon, very soon Daniel, Maddie, and the world will be mine! Mwhahaha!" said Vlad evilly (AN: Uh oh, Vlad's happy again, you know what that means? _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._)

Then the hot cup of coffee Vlad had been drinking fell into his lap.

"Ahhhh! Hot! Hot! Hot!" said Vlad, as he tripped over a chair.

"Ow, I'll get whoever or whatever is doing this!" shouted Vlad. (AN: You can try Vlad, but you'll never get Rob Phantom! Mwhahaha!)

After Vlad had signed off, Skulker went back to observing the teens, he focused in on Sam.

"Soon my prey, you will be captured." said Skulker as he followed them to the mall.

Danny and friends arrived at the mall, which was bustling with activity. The fact that the school was closed meant all the students were at the mall hanging out. This added to the crowdedness of the mall and Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz had a hard time moving around.

"Maybe coming to the mall was not such a wise idea?" said Jazz.

"Whatever, lets just get to the food court." said Danny as he grabbed Sam's hand.

The teens made their way through the crowds. Unfortunately to get to the food court they had to pass by a electronics store. Just as the teens were passing the store they heard a scream coming from the store. The teens looked into see what was going on, then they heard a familiar speech.

"I, Technus, master of technology and electronics, am going to use these devices to take over the world!" shouted Technus.

"So much for going to the mall to forget about ghosts." said Danny as he ran behind a trash can to transform. Valerie did the same.

The two ghost fighters shot into the store to face the technology obsessed ghost. They entered the store and saw that Technus had already started to form a robot suit around himself.

"Hey, master of long winded speeches, looking for a sale on microchips?" said Danny.

"That sale does sound nice, but that will have to wait till later. Right now I am here to defeat you once and for all." said Technus.

"Fat chance ghost, your about to get your butt kicked." said Valerie as she fired a blast at Technus.

"You will not be the ones to do the butt kicking, for I, Technus shall be the one kicking your butts." said Technus as he sent a ghost ray at our heros.

The blast sent Danny and Valerie into the mall, and Technus followed them. The people in the mall finally noticed the fight going on, they all started to scream and run for the exits while Danny, and Valerie battled Technus. The people of Amity Park were used to running from ghost attacks, so soon the only people in the mall were, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz.

"So ghost, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way." Valerie said as she charged her ghost bazooka.

"I choose the hard way." said Technus as he sent a blast at them. They dodged it.

"They never take the easy way." said Danny as he returned fire.

The Battle raged on, they zoomed around the mall trading shots. Technus shot at Danny near the food court and he returned with a ectoplasmic blast. Valerie threw a ghost grenade at Technus, the blast sent him into a clothing store, more specifically the women's underwear display. After pulling frilly things off of his head, he returned to the battle. He sent a blast at the two teens but they dodged them, they then sent a double blast at Technus, knocking him into a milkshake machine. Technus was in no condition to fight them anymore, and they approached to finish him off.

"Any last words you'd like to say before you go into the thermos?" said Danny.

" I have one thing to say." said Skulker as he shot glowing restraints at them.

The restraints hit Danny and Valerie, binding there hands and making it so they could not move. Skulker then shot them at Jazz, Sam, and Tucker, restraining them too.

"So Skulker, have come for our pelts again?" said Danny as he struggled against his bonds.

"No ghost child, I am after a different prey this time." said Skulker as he walked over to Sam.

"Hey, you stay away from her!" shouted Danny.

Sam cowered in fear as Skulker came closer, she knew he could do anything he wanted, and Danny could not save her. Skulker grabbed her chin and looked at her face.

"So this is the girl you love, I guess she is pretty, sort of." said Skulker.

"Don't you touch her!" shouted Danny as he became enraged.

"I think I'll take her as my new trophy, just to tick you off." said Skulker as he picked Sam up.

"Don't you dare!" screamed Danny as he tried to brake the restraints, but they would not budge.

Skulker ignored him as he put Sam into a glowing net.

"Come Technus, our work here is done." Skulker said to Technus.

"Foolish ghost child, you try to save this world, but you can't even save your girlfriend, pathetic." said Technus as he and Skulker left laughing.

"Danny!" shouted Sam.

"Sam!" shouted Danny, but it was too late, they were gone.

A little while later the restraints disappeared. Danny quickly shot up into the sky and out of the mall. He desperately called out Sam's name, hoping to hear a response.

"Sam, Can you hear me, Sam!" shouted Danny.

But the only thing that greeted him was a horrible silence. Danny started to get really angry, so angry in fact that he started to scream. Danny was so enraged that he did not notice that he started to use his Ghostly Wail. The sound wave was so powerful that it shattered all the glass in a one mile radius. Valerie, Tucker, and Jazz ran out of the mall but immediately had to cover their ears due to the incredible loud sound. The ghostly wail started to drain Danny's energy, finally he could take no more and turned back into a human. He started to fall from the sky, Valerie saw this and caught him before he hit the ground. Jazz and Tucker raced over to the fallen hero.

"Danny, are you all right!" Jazz said as she held him up.

"They took her, they took her and I didn't save her." said Danny sadly.

"There was nothing you could have done." said Valerie.

"You don't understand, I'm the one whose suppose to keep her safe. I'm the one that she trusted, and I failed her." said Danny as started to cry into Jazz's shoulder.

"Don't worry little bro, we'll get her back." said Jazz as she patted Danny's back.

"We'll make those ghosts pay for ever thinking they could take her." said Valerie.

"Dude, we're here for you, we'll get her back." said Tucker as he put a reassuring hand on Danny's shoulder.

"They will pay for this, I swear it." said Danny as his eyes glowed a fierce green, then he started to collapse, but Jazz caught him.

"Rest little bro, we'll get her back, I promise." said Jazz.

Jazz and Valerie put Danny's arms on their shoulders and carried the worn out halfa home. Little did they realize a certain evil billionaire was watching them trough a video monitor.

"That's it Daniel, get angry. This anger will be what leads you into my trap." said Vlad.

Vlad sat thinking about how well his plan was going. He finally had the girl in his clutches, and soon he would have Daniel and Maddie as well. Everything was going splendidly, Daniel would come running to rescue his love, not realizing the trap he was falling into. Then once Daniel was on his side he would kill that idiot Jack Fenton, steal his dear Maddie and his daughter, then he would march on Washington D.C. and to ultimate victory. This world would bow down to him, and once that was done he would send his invincible ghost army to the stars, to conquer other worlds. He would be Vlad Plasmius, supreme ruler of the Universe. Vlad was knocked out of this day dream when one of his servants entered the room.

"Sir, Skulker and Technus have returned." said the servant.

"Ah excellent, I'll be right there." said Vlad, he got up and walked to the dungeon.

He walked to the door and descended the stairs, it was lighted by torches. He walked down the long staircase to the holding room. In the room were Skulker and Technus, and tied to a chair in the center of the room was Sam. Instead of being quiet, she was shouting a stream of swear words that, due to this stories rating, can't be typed here.

"Has she been doing this long?" asked Vlad as he covered his ears.

"She's been doing this since she got here!" Skulker shouted over the noise.

"Can you get her to stop?" shouted Vlad.

"When we try to get near her, she kicks us in the shins!" shouted Technus.

Vlad turned to Sam and started to shout at her.

"Please be quiet!" shouted Vlad

Sam kept yelling.

"Be quiet darn you!" shouted Vlad.

Sam still kept yelling, finally Vlad could take no more, and he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"BE QUIET OR I"LL TURN YOU INTO A PILE OF ASH!" screamed Vlad.

This finally got Sam to stop yelling. She noticed Vlad in the room and started yelling at him.

"You! When I get out of this I'm going to take the Fenton Peeler and rip you apart!" Sam yelled at Vlad.

"You're very brave for a girl who is tied to a chair." said Vlad.

"When Danny gets here, we're going to kick your butt!" Sam threatened.

"I'm counting on him coming after you girl." said Vlad.

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Sam.

"We're going to put this on you. Skulker, get the collar." said Vlad.

Skulker went over to the table and returned with a metallic ring with green lines zigzagging across it's surface. He opened it up then clamped it onto Sam's neck.

"Well, I like the color, but it defiantly won't be the hit of the fall season."

"It doesn't matter what it looks like, its what it does. Skulker, release the girl." said Vlad.

"Yes Vlad." Skulker said as he cut the ropes holding Sam.

Sam sat up, slightly shocked that she was being released. She tried to run for the door but Skulker blocked her way.

" I wouldn't try not to escape if I were you, Samantha." said Vlad.

"And why should I listen to you?" said Sam.

"Well first off, your in a castle full of ghosts who know that you should be captured. Second, your hundreds of miles away from home with no way to contact your friends." said Vlad.

"I think I can find a way around those obstacles." said Sam.

"The third reason you should not try to escape is around your neck." said Vlad.

"What, what is this thing around my neck!" shouted Sam.

"That collar is what will keep you here. It will make escaping a very...unhealthy enterprise." said Vlad.

"What do you mean?" said Sam.

"Teenagers, they need everything explained for them. What I mean is that if you try to escape, that collar will kill you, and if you try to defy me it will send a powerful jolt of electricity through your body." said Vlad.

"No." said Sam in shock.

"And there is one more waiting for Daniel when he gets here, and two more for Maddie and Jasmine too." said Vlad.

"You, monster! You'll pay for this!" yelled Sam.

"I don't think so little girl, now Skulker, take her to her room." said Vlad.

"Yes Vlad." said Skulker as he dragged Sam from the room.

"You'll never get away with this Plasmius, you'll never get away with it!" shouted Sam as she was dragged up stairs.

"Technus, you can go back to the lab and work on the war machines." said Vlad.

"Yes, I will." said Technus as he left to go to the lab.

Vlad left the room and returned to his study. He sat down into his chair and thought about what had happened so far.

"The plan goes well, we've captured the girl and soon Daniel will come after her. Then when he gets here we will capture him too, then we will attack the Fenton's house, kill Jack, capture Maddie and Jasmine, and destroy their ghost weaponry. Then from there it's a short march to Washington D.C. and world domination." thought Vlad.

"Sir, the letter for Daniel is ready, shall I send it." said a servant.

"Good, send the letter right away." said Vlad.

"Very good sir." said the servant as he left.

"Soon all the pieces will fall into place, and I will have all I ever dreamed of having Mwhahahaha!" said Vlad. (AN: Looks like it's time to ruin Vlad's day. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._)

Then a huge bucket of ink fell on Vlad.

"Oh, fudge brownies! I swear I will get who is causing this." said Vlad as he left to change his cloths and shower. (AN: Rob Phantom strikes again! Hahahaha!)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Once again loyal readers we present the show...

Audience: WHO. WANTS. TO HURT. VLAD!

Me: Yes that's right, we're back once again. Thanks to Ember, who managed to find some cash. _Whispering to Ember_ Where did you get the money?

Ember: _Whispering_ It's better if you don't know, it may involve becoming a accessory to a crime.

Me: _Whispering_ Ok...right then, just don't do it again. _Speaking up_ Well, we have returned, we have another reviewer, leilanisangel, who asked to pull the hurt Vlad lever, and we're going to give them the chance. Leilanisangel, come on down! _Cut to audience where we see leilanisangel running down to the stage._

Leilanisangel: I can't believe I get to pull the lever, I'm so excited.

Me: Well believe it, for here it is, the hurt Vlad lever! _The lever rises out of the stage._

Me: Now leilanisangel, are you ready?

Leilanisangel: I'm ready.

Me: Then pull that lever! _Leilanisangel pulls the hurt Vlad._

Me: Now lets watch the monitor. _The camera cuts to a televison monitor. On the monitor we see Vlad. Then suddenly he is hit with empty money bags._

Vlad: Oh butter biscuits, what in the name of evil is going on here!

Leilanisangel: Is that it?

Me: Not quite, keep watching. _We then see Danny and Valerie enter the room._

Danny: So you're the one who robbed the bank, I should have known!

Vlad: What, I did no such thing.

Valerie: Then what are you doing with those bags that say First Bank of Amity Park?

Vlad: But...But...

Danny: Prepare to get your butt kicked V-man. _Danny shots a ectoblast at Vlad's butt_, _hitting him._

Vlad: Ow! That hurt!

Valerie: If you thought that hurt, try this on for size._ Valerie fires a ghost bazooka at Vlad blasting him through the wall._

Vlad: Ahhhhh! Get away from me! _Vlad is chased all over the sky by Danny and Valerie. Who keep hitting him in the butt._

Ember: _Whispering _You managed to blame the bank robbery on Vlad?

Me: _Whispering_ Yeah, I couldn't let you get in trouble.

Ember: High five! _Ember and Rob high five._

Leilanisangel: That was great, thank you!

Me: And thank you for reviewing. _Leilanisangel leaves the stage._

Me: And now a message from... Me!

Oh no! Vlad has caught Sam and put the death collar on her. Danny is really angry and he just may fly into Vlad's trap to rescue Sam. What will happen in our next story? Will Danny rescue Sam? Will Vlad's plan finally be foiled, or will Vlad conquer the world and the universe? Tune in next time for the next chapter of Vlad Strikes Back.

Me: Thank you for, watching our program, if you want to pull the hurt Vlad lever, just ask!

Ember: But we can't do the game show thing again, because we ran out of money, and Rob said I can't get it the way I did before. _Ember pouts. _

Me: I just don't want Danny and Valerie to do to us what they did to Vlad, speaking of which, what is happening to Vlad? _We cut to the video monitor_, _where we see him giving Danny and Valerie some money._

Vlad: Here you go you brats, here's the money you claim I stole from the bank.

Danny: Good, we'll return this, now never rob a bank in my town again, or else. _Danny and Valerie leave._

Vlad: I know your behind this Rob Phantom, and I will get you for it! _Then the ghost weasels from last chapter attack Vlad. _

Vlad: Ahhhhh! Get them off me, get them off me! _Vlad flees the ghost weasels._

Ember: _we see Ember has pulled the hurt Vlad lever _Oops, did I do that?

Me: Good one Ember! _Rob and Ember high five._ Well, until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Capture of Danny Phantom.

It was several hours after Sam had been kidnaped, and our hero's were still arguing over the best way to get Sam back. Jazz, Tucker and Valerie were arguing while Danny was in the corner, still upset that he did not save Sam. Jack and Maddie had come in a while ago, but they two were caught up in the argument.

"I say we blast our way in and take Sam back by force!" said Valerie.

"Yeah, we need to bust some ghost heads, it's the only way they'll learn to not mess with us!" said Jack.

"And what if we hurt Sam while doing that? We need to sneak in and take her when they aren't looking." said Jazz.

"The sneaky approach is always the best in a rescue mission." said Maddie.

"But we need to make those ghosts pay, a frontal assault will make them wish them never to Sam." said Valerie.

"Plus it will give us the chance to test the new Fenton Ghost Mashers, these babies are a ghosts worst nightmare." said Jack.

"Are you two insane! We need to recuse Sam, not test out one of dad's dumb inventions!" shouted Jazz.

"Hey, my inventions are not dumb!" shouted Jack.

"Then explain the Fenton Oven?" said Jazz.

"That was a great invention!" said Jack.

"It turned dinner into a monster, how is that great!" said Jazz.

They quickly started into a argument about Jack's inventions, and their usefulness. Seeing that the planning was going nowhere fast, Tucker decided to go see how Danny was doing. Tucker walked over to the corner where Danny was sitting and started to talk to him.

"Hey dude, how you doing?" said Tucker.

"Just great, I lost my girlfriend to a bunch of ghosts after I promised to protect her, but other then that I'm fine." Danny said sarcastically.

"Dude, you need to stop beating yourself up over it." said Tucker.

"You don't understand, it's my responsibility, I'm the one who has to keep everyone save, by losing Sam I failed." said Danny as he but his head in his hands.

"There was nothing you could do to stop it." said Tucker.

"I know, but it still hurts. I still can see Sam's face as they took her away. The fear in her eyes, begging me to save her." said Danny as he started to cry.

"Dude, stop blaming yourself, will get her back, I promise." said Tucker.

"I hope so Tucker, I hope so." said Danny.

"But right now I think we should get the planning back on track." said Tucker.

They looked over and saw that everyone was still arguing, very loudly.

"Hey, guys can we focus here." Danny said.

They still kept arguing.

"Guys!" Danny said while raising his voice.

Still the arguing went on.

"GUYS!" Danny screamed.

Finally everyone stopped yelling and looked at Danny.

"What is it Danny?" asked Jazz.

Before he could answer the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Jack as he ran up the stairs.

Jack ran up the stairs and opened the door, but no one was there. He looked all over to see if someone was there, then he looked down. On the stoop was a letter with no return address with Danny's name on it. Jack picked up the letter and saw another name on the back, a name that made his blood boil. Jack walked back to lab.

"Who was at the door dear?" said Maddie.

"No one, there was only this letter for Danny." said Jack, barely containing his anger, he handed the letter to Danny.

Danny took the letter and saw his full name written on it. He then turned it over and saw the name he had come to hate.

From: Vlad Masters.

"Oh God, please don't let it be what I think it is, please God." thought Danny as he opened the letter.

Dear Daniel (my soon to be future son)

I have kidnaped your little girlfriend, Samantha. If you want her to live to see another day, you will come to my castle and surrender. You'll love being my son, I already have a outfit picked out for you when you help me conquer the world. Tell Maddie (my soon to be future wife) and Jazz (my soon to be future daughter) that I said hi. See you soon hahahaha!

Sincerely

Vlad Masters.

P.S. I STILL WILL NOT GET A CAT!

Danny finished reading the letter, then he crumpled it up. Danny started to get angry, so angry that his eyes glowed red and red steam started to come out of them.

"Vlad." Danny said the name with venom in his voice.

"What did you say." said Valerie.

"Its Vlad, he took Sam!" said Danny as he became more angry.

"Vlad, I should have known." said Jazz.

"I kill him, I swear to God that I'll kill him for this!" screamed Danny as he transformed into Phantom.

Before anyone could stop him he shot out of the room and into the sky, headed to Wisconsin to destroy Vlad.

"Danny, come back!" said Maddie.

They all ran outside, but it was too late, Danny was already gone.

"We have to go after him, he's obviously flying into a trap." said Valerie.

"Your right! Mom and dad, you stay here while we go after Danny." said Jazz.

"But we want to help Danny." said Jack.

"I know, but you two have to protect the town incase the ghosts attack, you're the only ones who know how to work the defenses." said Jazz.

"Ok, but be carful sweetie." said Maddie.

"I will mom, well Valerie, it looks like were going attack them directly." said Jazz.

"Good, lets get that creep." said Valerie.

The teens went into the house and down to the lab. They loaded as many ghost weapons as the could fit into the Specter Speeder. They piled in and with one last goodbye they took off after Danny.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" said Maddie.

"Sure they will, there using inventions made by me." said Jack.

"I hope they'll be ok." Maddie said in response.

Meanwhile Danny was flying at breakneck speed toward Vlad's castle. Normally he could fly at 112 miles per hour, but his anger gave him the energy to fly at almost 300 miles per hour. His anger was fueling his increase in power. He felt he could do anything with it, even completely destroy Vlad.

"I swear, I'll make Vlad pay, he'll regret ever thinking he could take Sam." said Danny as he crossed the border into Wisconsin.

Meanwhile miles behind him were, Valerie, Jazz, and Tucker in the Specter Speeder.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" said Valerie.

"Were at it's top speed of a 150 miles per hour, it can't go any faster." said Jazz.

"I just hope we can catch Danny before he makes a mistake." said Valerie.

"Don't worry we will." said Jazz as she tried to get more speed out of the vehicle."

"Don't worry buddy, we're coming to help you." thought Tucker as they raced after Danny.

Danny arrived at Vlad's castle, unfortunately he did make a mistake. Instead of sneaking into Vlad's castle unnoticed, he decided to use the "blast a hole in the wall" method to enter the castle. He found Vlad's study room and saw him in it. Danny charged up a huge blast and sent it at the wall. It exploded in a shower of bricks and wood, Danny then entered through the hole. He saw Vlad standing by the fire place, looking very calm considering his wall just blew up.

"Why hello Daniel, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit." said Vlad.

"Cut the chit chat Vlad, I'm here to get Sam and kill you." said Danny as he sent a ectoblast at Vlad.

Vlad rolled out of the way as the blast hit the wall, knocking a large hole in it. He quickly transformed into Plasmius, he turned to face Danny. He then noticed that Danny's eyes were glowing a blood red.

"Well, well, it seems I've angered the little boy."

"I'll show you little boy!" shouted Danny as he sent a blast at Vlad.

This took Vlad be surprise, and the blast sent Vlad through a wall. Vlad got up and reentered the room.

"Attacking your opponents with out warning, using anger to drive you, you really are becoming more like me." said Vlad.

"I am nothing like you!" shouted Danny as he sent blasts at Vlad.

Vlad dodged out of the way, then he duplicated into four Plasmiuses.

"Give it up, you can't beat me." said Vlad.

"I am going to beat you." said Danny as his new energy allowed him to turn into four Danny's.

"it seems you've learned a new trick." said Vlad.

"Stop talking and fight you coward!" said the four Danny's as they shot at the four Vlad's.

The Vlad's sent blasts at the Danny's hitting one, then the three Danny's sent blasts at the Vlad's, hitting one also. The remaining Danny's and Vlad's started to punch and kick each other. They traded blow after blow, seeming to be equally matched. After much blasting and punching only the original Danny and Vlad were left.

"So, give up yet Daniel?" said Vlad.

"I've just begun to fight!" said Danny as he sent eye beams at Vlad.

The beam sent Vlad crashing into a couch, breaking it in half. Vlad countered with a ecto blast that sent Danny into a wall. But Danny quickly came back and sent a barrage of blasts at Vlad. Vlad put up a shield, but it could not take the strain of Danny's now more powerful blasts, and it broke. Then Danny sent a huge Blast at Vlad, knocking him across the room. Danny swooped down and started to punch Vlad, knocking him around the room and doing a considerable amount of damege.

"Maybe its time to get my trump card out." thought Vlad.

Vlad used all the energy he had and blasted Danny away, then he called out to Skulker.

"Skulker, bring our guest in now." said Vlad.

Skulker came into the room, being pushed in front of him was Sam.

"Sam?" said Danny, his eyes turning back to green as he saw her.

"Hi, Danny." said Sam.

Danny tried to grab Sam, but Vlad started to speak up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Daniel." said Vlad.

"Why not?" said Danny.

"Because that collar she is wearing can make her life very short." said Vlad.

"What, take it off of her this instant." said Danny as his eyes started to glow red again.

"I won't try anything or with this controller I can end her life." said Vlad.

Danny, immediately calmed down.

"What do you want Vlad?" said Danny.

"You know what I want, I want you to surrender." said Vlad.

"Danny, don't do it!" shouted Sam.

"You know you don't want her to die Daniel, you know what you have to do." said Vlad.

Danny mumbled something.

"What was that Daniel?" said Vlad.

"I surrender." Danny said quietly.

"Could you say that again?" said Vlad.

"I said I surrender!" shouted Danny.

"Excellent, you made the right choice, now if you could just put on this collar..." said Vlad.

"What! I'm not putting that on!" said Danny.

"You will if you want Sam to live." said Vlad.

Danny thought about this then picked up the collar.

"Danny, don't." said Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam, I have to." said Danny as he clamped the collar around his neck.

"Good, now Daniel I've always wanted to say this, uh hm...Daniel, I am your father." Vlad said in a Darth Vader voice.

"Did you really have to do that?" said Danny.

"Yes I did, now Skulker will take you to your rooms. You may stay together if you want." said Vlad as Skulker took them away.

Vlad was left alone in the room, then Technus came in.

"Vlad, a unidentified craft is approaching the castle!" said Technus.

"It must be Danny's little friends, lets prepare to greet them, shall we." said Vlad.

"I will call the other ghosts." said Technus as he left.

Meanwhile Jazz, Valerie, and Tucker were within site of the castle. The first thing they noticed was the battle damage from Vlad and Danny's fight. The fact that they could not hear and battle sounds as they approached.

"Wow, looks like Danny went medieval on Vlad's butt." said Tucker.

"Yeah, but I don't hear anything now, I hope Danny's alright." said Jazz.

"I don't like it, its too quiet." said Valerie.

Then suddenly a figure appeared in front of the Specter Speeder as it was flying. Jazz slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting the obvious ghost. The three teens looked up to see the smiling face of Vlad Plasmius.

"You! What have you done with Danny and Sam." Jazz shouted out of the Speeder's megaphone.

"I have done nothing to them, I'm just keeping them at my castle so they don't cause any trouble." said Vlad.

"You stupid, creepy, jerk, give them back now or else!" said Jazz.

"Now is that any way for you to talk to your father." said Vlad.

"You are not my father!" shouted Jazz.

"I soon will be, and soon I will have you and my beloved Maddie, and kill that idiot father of yours." said Vlad.

"You'll never win Vlad!" said Jazz.

"That's what you think." said Vlad as a bunch of ghosts appeared around the Specter Speeder.

"I think we're in trouble guys." said Tucker.

"What gave you that idea." said Valerie sarcastically.

"Surrender now and you'll live." said Vlad.

"Fat chance ghost!" said Valerie as they started to shoot at the ghosts.

The teens tried to get through the ghosts and to the castle, but there were to many. They kept the ghosts at bay with the many weapons on the Speeder, but they just could not defeat them.

"Their to powerful, we have to retreat!" shouted Valerie as another blast rocked the Specter Speeder.

"No! We can't leave until we get Danny and Sam." shouted Jazz.

"We have to go or will be captured too, we can come back for them!" shouted Valerie.

Jazz thought about this and grudgingly blasted one of the ghosts out of the way so they could escape. As they were leaving Jazz shouted at Vlad.

"Don't think this is over, we will come back for them!" shouted Jazz as they flew off.

"Should we go after them Lord Plasmius?" asked the Fright Knight.

"No, we'll get them later, right now we have to go back to the castle, I have something important to tell you all." said Vlad, they then flew to Vlad's castle.

The ghosts assembled in Vlad's meeting room, where there was a pile of boxes on the table, wrapped up as gifts.

"What is this?" asked Ember.

"These are just some gifts to show my appreciation for all the hard work you did, there's one for each of you." said Vlad.

"Wow, thanks." said Ember as the ghosts took there presents.

"Hey, how come there's no present for the Fright Knight?" asked Skulker.

"The honor of serving Lord Plasmius is reward enough for me." said the Fright Knight.

The ghosts excepted this explanation and started to open their gifts as Vlad looked on with a evil smirk on his face. As the ghosts opened the boxes something popped out of them and attached to their necks. The ghosts were shocked by this and turned to Vlad.

"What the heck are these things?" demanded Ember.

"Their the collars that I had Technus whip up." said Vlad.

"What! You tricked me!" said Technus.

"That's right, I can't have you serve me without some way of insuring your loyalty."

"You'll pay for this Plasmius!" said Ember as the other ghosts prepared to attack.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Vlad.

"And why not?" said Skulker.

"Because with a push of this button I can end your existence." said Vlad.

"How can these kill a ghost?" asked Ember.

"They can because I had Technus and Skulker design them to be able to kill Daniel whether he was human or ghost." said Vlad.

All the ghosts in the room suddenly went pale(AN: is that even possible?) When they realized what that meant.

"If any of you disobey me, you will be destroyed, is that clear?" said Vlad.

All the ghosts nodded their heads.

"Good, Now all of you go back to your rooms until I call you." said Vlad.

"You heard Lord Plasmius, move!" said the Fright Knight as he forced them from the room.

Vlad's plan was going perfectly. He had Daniel in his clutches and he had the ghosts under his complete control, soon he would complete the next stage of his plan.

"This is a great day, soon I will have the whole world in my hands, and Maddie in my arms Mwhahaha!" said Vlad. (AN: A great day huh? Well that's about to end. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._)

Then suddenly a bucket of rotten eggs falls on Vlad.

"Ow, that hurts! And the smell, its horrible, after I wash up I'm going to find who is doing this." said Vlad as he left to shower. (AN: I love this job:) )

We go to another part of the castle where we see Danny and Sam talking to each other.

"Danny, what are we going to do?" asked Sam as she cried into his shoulder.

"We'll figure a way out of this, I promise." said Danny as he patted her on the back.

"I think that will be very difficult." said a voice from the door.

Danny and Sam turned to see who it was, it was Ember.

"Have you come to gloat about your victory." said Sam.

"No, I came to say I'm sorry." said Ember.

"Why would you say your sorry?" said Danny.

Then they noticed the collar around her neck.

"I don't believe it, he turned on his own side." said Sam.

"I knew he was low, but this is definitely a new low for him." said Danny.

"I knew I shouldn't have helped him." said Ember.

"He's a evil master mind and you didn't see something like this coming." said Sam.

"I was blinded by what he offered, he said I could have my own kingdom, where everyone would love me and say my name." said Ember.

"Well it looks like your getting your punishment for trying to take over the world." said Danny.

"Its not about the world domination, at least it never was the main reason. The one thing I want is for people to love my music, to love me." said Ember.

"What do you mean love you?" asked Sam.

"Let me tell you about my life before I died. When I was alive my life was terrible, no one ever loved me. They always loved my older sister, she was the smart one, the prettier one, the one who would do them proud. And I was the one who was wasting her life with music." said Ember as Danny and Sam listened on.

"Not that anyone appreciated my music, they would not listen to me because I was a girl. One day I finally got a gig, it was at a small club, but at least it was something. The night we opened I sang that song you heard before." said Ember.

"You mean Remember?" said Danny.

"Yes, that's the one, I sang my heart out on that stage. But then a fire started behind me, it spread so fast that I was trapped. I couldn't get away, the flames came closer and then...and then." Ember said before breaking down and crying.

Danny and Sam found they felt sympathy for the rocker ghost, they ran over to comfort her.

"There, there, it's all right." said Sam.

"I never knew how you died, I am sorry." said Danny.

"Well now you know, now my dreams are being dashed once again by that evil jerk, and there's no way to get out of it." said Ember.

"Maybe there is a way." said Danny.

"What do you mean?" asked Ember and Sam.

"If we can get that control away from him, we may be able to free ourselves." said Danny.

"But how do we do that?" asked Sam.

"He can't keep his eye on it all the time, we just have to wait for him to turn his back and take it." said Danny.

"But how will we do that?" asked Sam.

"We'll need the help of the other ghosts. Ember, do you think you guys can help?" asked Danny.

"If it means kicking Vlad's butt, then yeah we'll help." said Ember.

"Good." said Danny.

"Uh, do you mind if I stay here awhile and talk with you guys, there's pretty much noone else for me to talk to." said Ember.

"Sure, take a seat." said Danny.

The three teens sat down and began to talk. They talked about music, movies, and the like. They also talked about freeing themselves from Vlad and kicking his butt. But they would have to hurry, because the end of the world was quickly drawing closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: It's me, Rob Phantom!

Ember: And me, Ember!

Me: And we're coming to you live from my control room.

Ember: And its time to give more reviewers a chance to pull the hurt Vlad lever.

Me: Yes my friends, since the last installment of our show three people have asked us if they could pull the lever, they are Missmeliss4251. Tommy Koopa, and Captain Deoxys.

Ember: In fact Captain Deoxys had a very specific request.

Me: Yes, he asked whether I could have Snowball, the three headed hydra, from the Fairly Odd Parents and Godzilla attack Vlad.( note: I don't own either one of these, they belong to their respective owners.)

Ember: We tried to get them, but there were... complications.

Me: Ahem, Uh yes, when we called the Fairly Odd Parents, we got Wanda on the line. She said that we could not do it and not to encourage Cosmo to bring back Snowball. Then we heard something that sounded like a poof, then someone shouting Snowball, then a lot of noise and the line went dead. We tried calling back but after the first angry response they stopped taking our calls.

Ember: Then we tried to get Godzilla, but there were...problems.

Me: Yes, problems.

_Flashback_

_We see Godzilla rampaging through the city of Tokyo. As we get closer we see a giant dog collar attached to his neck. We pan over to the end of a leash, where we see Rob Phantom in ghost mode and Ember flying behind Godzilla, desperately trying to pull the beast along_.

_Rob: Sit! Heel! Stay! Roll over!_

_Ember: Would you like a monster treat?_

_Godzilla turns his head to see the two annoying small things behind him. Without a moments thought he hits them with his atomic breath and walks on. We zoom in to see a very burned looking Rob Phantom and Ember._

_Rob: Well cough that was a bad ideacough._

_Ember: Yeah cough lets go back to the control room cough. _

_End Flashback_

Me: As you can see it did not go so well.

Ember: I'll say.

Me: But fear not, you three reviewers will get to pull the lever. In a stroke of genius ( and because I'm lazy) I decide that I would have all three of you pull the lever at once. You will be brought here in my teleporter, Ember, throw the switch!

Ember: Three reviewers coming up! _Ember throws the switch, we see a flash of light, then suddenly Missmeliss4251, Tommy Koopa, and Captain Deoxys appear in the studio. _

Missmeliss4251: Hey, what am I doing here?

Tommy Koopa: I was about to ask the same question.

Captain Deoxys: Hey its Rob Phantom!

Me: Yes, and you three lucky reviewers are here to have your wish granted, for here it is, the hurt Vlad lever! _The hurt Vlad lever rises out of the floor._

Me: Now all of you will pull the lever at once, do you understand? _They nod their heads. _Good, now all of you grab on to the lever. _They run over and grab hold of the lever._

Me: On the count of three, you all pull, alright, one, two, three! _They all pull the lever. _

Me: Now lets watch. _We cut to a televison monitor. We see Vlad playing golf in a really stupid outfit at the top of a hill. Suddenly he is struck by lightning, s stumbles and starts to fall doen the hill. He first lands in a large puddle that has a waste water pipe flowing into it. He comes up covered in a greenish brown substance. Then he slips and falls some more down the hill. Next he crashes through a huge number of thorn bushes, before finally landing in the cat section of the local animal shelter. The cats upon seeing him immediately attack him with their claws._

Vlad: Ahhhhh! Why did it have to be cats!

Missmeliss4251: That was awesome!

Tommy Koopa: I really liked the part where he hit the thorn bushes.

Captain Deoxys: I still would have liked to see Snowball or Godzilla hurt him.

Me: Let me explain something about the lever. It was designed to hurt Vlad with random things. Not even I have the power to make it do what I want. So I can't make it do a specifically asked for request. Do you understand?

Captain Deoxys: I guess so.

Me: Plus having him face Godzilla is probably not a good idea, we need him alive to finish the story.

Captain Deoxys: Ok then. Thank you for letting me pull the lever.

Missmeliss4251: Yes, Thank you.

Tommy Koopa: Thank you.

Me: And thank you for reviewing. _The three reviewers are teleported away. _

Me: Now that that's over, time for the chapter summery.

Oh no, Vlad has both Danny and Sam now, plus he has the ghosts under his complete control. But it appears Danny, Sam, and Ember are planing a little rebellion, what will come of it? Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie have had to retreat and now Vlad is going to come after Jazz and Maddie. This doesn't look good folks, will our remaining heros be able to save the day? Will they be able to stop Vlad's plan for the conquest of the Earth? Or are we all doomed? Only one way to find out, tune in for the next chapter of Vlad Strikes Back.

Ember: I hope Vlad gets his butt kicked.

Me: I'm sure he will.

Vlad: I will get you one day Rob Phantom. _The cats start to attack him again, causing him to scream and run around._

Me: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: It's All Downhill From Here.

Jazz, Valerie, And Tucker were flying back to Amity Park, the recent battle on their minds. Vlad was getting to powerful, he had all the ghosts on his side, but unlike with the Scepter of Obedience, there was no way to stop it. Vlad must have promised them something to make them follow him, and knowing how obsessive ghosts are, it would be nearly impossible to persuade them to turn on him. They had also not only lost Sam to him, but now they lost Danny. Who knows what Vlad will do with him? It was a very depressing ride back to the Fenton's house.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know, those ghosts are too powerful, we may not be able to get to Sam and Danny." said Valerie.

"I refuse to let some ghosts kidnap my little brother, we will find a way to save them." said Jazz.

"Well, we need to come up with a plan, so we better get back home and tell Mr. and Mrs. Fenton what happened." said Valerie.

"Don't worry Danny and Sam, we'll save you two." thought Tucker as they flew on.

They landed at the Fenton's house a short while later. Jack and Maddie came running out, but when they saw the crushed looks on the teens faces, they knew something had gone wrong.

"What happened?" asked Maddie.

"We couldn't save Sam, and Vlad captured Danny." said Jazz as she srarted to cry.

"How did he do it?" said Jack as he started to get more angry.

"He had all of Danny's enemies working for him, we tried to get through, but they were to powerful and we had to retreat." said Valerie as she angrily punched the side of the Specter Speeder.

"He'll pay for this, if he tries to hurt one hair on Danny's head, I'll make him wish he never was born." said Maddie.

"Don't worry dear, Danny's strong, plus he's a Fenton, and that means he'll get through this." said Jack.

"I hope your right, I'm just so scared that Vlad will hurt him." said Maddie as she started to cry into Jacks shoulder.

"I don't think he'll do that, he would never hurt anything that mom loves, even Danny." said Jazz.

"You do realize what he's most likely to do next?" said Tucker.

"What?" asked everyone.

"Knowing Vlad, its most likely he'll come here to kill Mr. Fenton and steal Mrs. Fenton and Jazz." said Tucker.

"Oh no he won't, he's not getting anymore of my family." said Jack.

"What are we going to do." asked Jazz.

"You and Maddie will hide while Me, Valerie, and Tucker face Vlad." said Jack.

"I won't let you face him alone Jack." said Maddie.

"Yeah, he'll have to face all of us!" said Jazz.

"You two are the ones he's after, if your in the open he'll be able to get you, I don't want him capturing anymore of the people I love, so please, say you'll stay out of this fight." said Jack

(AN: OMG oO Jack is making sense, it's a sign of the apocalypse! RUN! )

"Ok, Jack, but be carful." said Maddie.

"I will, plus it will give me a chance to test the Fenton Ghost Masher, oh boy!" said Jack excitedly. (AN: There's the Jack Fenton we know and love, ok Ember, take us back to Defcon One. Note: Defcon One is the lowest level of alert and Defcon Five is the highest, I think people should learn something when they read.)

"Just be carful dad, Vlad is a devious and sneaky guy." said Jazz.

"There's not a man alive, or half dead, who can trick Jack Fenton!" said Jack.

Jazz then remembered the guy who tricked Jack into buying a used toilet brush because he said it was a ghost weapon. She turned to Valerie and Tucker.

"You two keep my dad safe, ok?" said Jazz.

"Now problem, we'll keep that creep Vlad from hurting him." said Valerie.

"Yeah, with these ghost weapons Vlad won't stand a chance." said Tucker as he twirled a ghost blaster around his finger. The blaster then misfired and took out a street light.

"Uh, maybe I should handle the guns Tucker." said Valerie as she took the Blaster away from him.

"Uh, yeah, maybe that is a good idea." Tucker said as he blushed in embarrassment.

"At least let us help you prepare." said Maddie.

"Ok, but at the first sign of Vlad, I want you two to run to the Fenton Ghost Shelter." said Jack.

"Ok, we will." said Maddie.

The group of ghost fighters went inside to prepare for Vlad's attack. Little did they know that at this moment Vlad was planning his attack. He had gathered all the ghosts in his meeting room, including Danny and Sam.

"Do we have to be here?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, haven't we suffered enough without having to listen to you talk?" said Sam.

"Will you two be quiet! I'm trying to plan evil." said Vlad.

"Yeah, but why do we have to be here for it?" asked Danny.

"Because you are my son now, and I want to teach you how to plan evil properly. Plus I don't trust you two alone together." said Vlad.

"What do you mean by that?" said Sam.

"Its in the big book of parenting, under the teenager chapter, it says to not leave your child alone with the opposite sex." said Vlad.

"We would never do anything like that!" said Danny.

"Well, I can't risk it, so sit down and shut up." said Vlad.

Danny sat down as the ghosts laughed at him and Sam.

"I swear I'll get him for this." thought Danny.

"Now that that's over, here is the plan. We will attack the Fenton's home, Johnny 13 and Spectra will capture Jazz and Maddie while I fight Jack." said Vlad.

"What, your not going to force me to do it?" said Danny bitterly.

"No, the first reason is that I want the pleasure of killing Jack, and two, if I send you to kill him you may try to disobey me, and I need a heir to give my empire to when I die." said Vlad.

"Vlad dying? Now there's a pleasant thought." thought everyone in the room except Vlad and the Fright Knight. They began to think of his death, most putting themselves in as the thing that kills him.

"Now on to the..." said Vlad before he noticed everyone with their eyes closed.

"Your all thinking of my death, aren't you?" said Vlad.

"Uh, no."said everyone.

"Well, to be safe I'm going to zap you, just to teach you not to do it again." said Vlad as he picked up the control.

Vlad pushed the button on it and sent a powerful shock through everyone's collars. After the screaming was over, everyone hair was standing one end, even Ember's (AN: her hair is made of fire, is it even possible for it to stand on end?)

"Now that that's taken care of, on to the rest of my plan. Once Maddie and Jazz are captured, I will lead the army the Fright Knight is assembling onto Washington D.C., is the army ready?" said Vlad.

"The forces are assembled and awaiting your orders, Lord Plasmius." said the Fright Knight.

"Excellent, with the army we will march on Washington D.C. We will devastate the city and it's defenses, then we will capture the president. Once the president is in our grasp we will demand the surrender of the United States, or we will destroy the rest of it's cities. Once he surrenders we will deliver a ultimatum to the world, surrender or suffer the same fate as Washington. If they resist we will crush them." said Vlad.

"You'll never get away with it Vlad, my parents will stop you." said Danny.

"I don't think so, now we go to get Maddie and Jazz, and kill Jack. Fright Knight, you get the army and bring them when I'm done with Jack." said Vlad as he gestured for everyone to follow him. The Fright Knight left to get the army.

Reluctantly everyone did get up and fly after him. Danny had to carry Sam on his back while flying. As they were flying toward Amity Park Ember flew over to talk to them.

"Hey dipstick, I told everyone about your plan?" said Ember.

"Good, are they in?" said Danny.

"Yeah, they said they would wait for the right moment to take it from him, dipstick." said Ember.

"Good, and could you cal me Danny instead of dipstick?" asked Danny.

"Sorry dip..I mean Danny, old habits die hard." said Ember.

"That's ok, lets just concentrate on getting that control from Vlad." said Danny.

"Right." said Ember as she flew away to avoid suspicion.

"Do you think we'll be able to get the control from Vlad." said Sam.

"We have to try, or else we'll never be free again, we have to stop him once and for all." said Danny.

"You mean?" said Sam.

"Yes, we may have to kill Vlad to stop him." said Danny.

"Good, he deserves it for what he's done." said Sam.

"I know." said Danny as they kept flying on. (AN: Wow, that is pretty dark, Vlad must be so evil he sends out waves of evil that make others evil.)

Meanwhile at the Fenton's house they were preparing for Vlad's arrival. Jack and Valerie had decided they would use the Specter Speeder and Fenton RV's weapons to fight Vlad, while Tucker worked the houses defenses. They decided also to bring out the big guns, the Fenton Bazooka, Fenton Peeler, the Fenton Ghost Obliterator, the Jack-o-Nine tails, and as many Fenton Ghost Blasters as they could carry. Jack also did decide to use the Fenton Ghost Masher, which looked like a giant mallet that was made of electronics and glowed green. He also would use the Fenton Ghost Gauntlets, in case he had to fight Vlad hand to hand. Valerie decided to stick to her ghost blasters and ghost grenades.

"When I see Vlad I'm going to play a game of Whack-a-Vlad." said Jack as he held the Ghost Masher, moving it up and down like he was playing Whack-a-mole.

"I can't wait to knock that stupid smile off his face." said Valerie as she shot a picture of Vlad to test her aim.

As they were testing their weapons, a huge hole was blasted in the wall, and who should come through but Vlad.

"Vlad! but how did you get close to the house? The ghost radar should have detected you." said Maddie.

"Uh oh." said Jack.

"Jack, what did you do?" asked Maddie.

"I sort of took apart the ghost radar to make the ghost masher." said Jack.

"I still wonder why you married this idiot instead of me." said Vlad.

"I think I made the right choice!" said Maddie.

"But you did choice wrong, and I'm here to correct that mistake." said Vlad.

"Maddie, Jazz! Run!" shouted Jack.

Maddie and Jazz ran to the ghost shelter, but before they could get there they were captured by Johnny 13 and Spectra. The ghosts dragged then screaming out of the house.

"Jack!" shouted Maddie

"Dad!" yelled Jazz.

"Maddie! Jazz! You bring them back this instant Vlad!" yelled Jack.

"Never, now it's time for you and me to fight.' said Vlad.

"He won't be fighting alone." said Valerie as she powered up her blaster.

"Yeah, you'll have to fight us too." said Tucker as he picked up a blaster.

"Well if it's three against one, let me even the odds." said Vlad, then Skulker and Walker appeared near him.

The fight began, Tucker fired at Walker, missing him completely. Walker fired a blast at Tucker, hitting him and sending him into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Tucker! You'll pay for that." said Valerie as she shot at the ghosts.

Valerie fired her blaster at the ghosts, but they ducked out of the way. They fired at her and she dodged the blast. They kept trading fire until Valerie managed to hit Walker.

"Ha! Take that ghost, Skulker your next." said Valerie.

"That's what you think, hunter girl." said Skulker.

He fired several missiles at Valerie, she jumped out of the way. Unfortunately she could not completely escape, and the force of the blast sent her flying into a wall, she was knocked unconscious and fell next to Tucker. Unfortunately all the firing in the house had set it on fire, and the flames were spreading.

"Now that the children are out of the way, what do you say we settle this once and for all?" said Vlad.

"Yes, lets." said Jack as he picked up the Ghost Masher.

They started into it, Jack took a swing at Vlad with the Masher, but missed. Vlad tried to send a orb of ectoenergy at Jack, but he ducked out of the way. Jack wheeled around and smack the Masher right into Vlad's face, sending him flying into some furniture. Vlad got up and fired a blast at Jack, hitting him and snapping the Masher in half. The blast sent him into a table, where the Fenton Gauntlets fell into his lap.

"Ok Vlad, the gloves are off...or in this case on...you know what I mean!" said Jack.

"Whatever, I want to finish this quickly, I have a world to conquer, and your wife to kiss." said Vlad.

Jack became enraged and ran at Vlad, ready to knock that smirk off of his face once and for all. But unlike the last time they fought, Vlad was ready for this. He dodged out of the way of Jacks punches, and even managed to block some with his bare hands. Finally they were locked hand to hand, each trying to over power the other.

"Give it up Jack, you've lost your son, your wife and daughter, and soon you will lose your life." said Vlad.

"I'll never give up, I'll never let you win!" said Jack.

"That's what you think." Vlad said as he threw Jack into the wall where Valerie and Tucker were.

It was at this point Vlad finally noticed the fire. It had spread throughout the house and was out of control. Vlad decided this was a good time to retreat.

"Well, I'd love to stay and finish this, but it looks like you have to get to a BBQ." said Vlad.

"What?" then Jack noticed the fire, he was trapped.

"So long old friend." said Vlad as he disappeared through the flames.

"Wait! Come back here and finish this." shouted Jack as he tried to follow.

Then a burning support beam falls down and blocks his way. He backed up and noticed the unconscious forms of Valerie and Tucker. The flames started to get closer and closer.

"This does not look good." thought Jack.

Out side the Fenton's house moments later, we can see the weakened structure give way under the huge weight of the Ops Center on the roof. It comes crashing down, completely crushing the house into a huge pile of burning rubble. Seeing this Danny, Maddie, and Jazz cry out.

"Dad!" screamed Danny.

"Jack!" screamed Maddie as she started to cry.

"Daddy!" screamed Jazz as she too started to cry.

"You called dear daughter?" said Vlad as he returned.

"You monster! If it takes me the rest of eternity I will make you pay for this!" shouted Maddie.

"You will regret ever setting hearing the Name Fenton after I'm done with you." said Jazz.

"I don't think you'll be doing much of anything, Technus, attach the collars." said Vlad.

Technus floated over, and with a look that said I'm sorry for this, attached the collars to Jazz and Maddie's necks.

"What are these for?" said Maddie.

"There to make sure you don't try anything funny, like say, revenge. I really would hate to have to end your lives, especially yours Maddie." said Vlad.

They then realized what the collars were for, and tried to take them off.

"That won't do you any good, there's no way you can get them off, and if you keep struggling you might be electrocuted." said Vlad.

Jazz and Maddie realized he was right and stopped fighting, they sunk down and looked crushed.

"Don't look so glum, you'll eventually come to love me, and we'll be one big happy family." said Vlad.

"I'll never love you Vlad, Never!" said Maddie.

"Time will tell, time will tell." said Vlad.

Then the Fright Knight came up to the group.

"Lord Plasmius, the army is here and waiting for your orders." said the Fright Knight. Behind him we can see a huge army of ghost skeletons.

"Good, it is time we show these humans the meaning of fear. We march on Washington, today the world, tomorrow the Universe!" said Vlad as he flew off with the army following behind him.

"Hey Ember, could you carry her for a while, she's heavier then she looks." said Spectra as she handed Jazz to Ember.

"Hey kid, how ya doing?" said Ember.

"Fine except you stupid ghosts just killed my dad, I will make you pay for this." said Jazz.

"Kid, I'm sorry that he died, but we have to stop Vlad." said Ember.

"Why would you turn on Vlad?" asked Jazz.

"Because we're in the same boat." said Ember.

Jazz was about to respond, then she noticed the collar around Ember's neck.

"My God, is Vlad really that low to turn on his own side." said Jazz.

"Yes he is, now we have a plan to get back at him, you in?" said Ember.

"Sure, but can I talk to Danny?" said Jazz.

"Sure kid." said Ember as she flew over to Danny.

"Hey Danny, I hear you have a plan, what is it?" said Jazz.

"Yes, I would like to know to." said Maddie as Johnny 13 brought her over too.

"The plan is that we wait for Vlad to get distracted, then try to get the controller from him." said Danny.

"Do you think it will work?" said Jazz.

"He's trying to take over the world, it is likely he will get distracted enough at some point to let us get it from him, plus its really the only choice we have right now." said Danny.

"We'll help you Danny, what do we have to do?" said Maddie.

"We'll have to get close to him, so we'll have to be...nice to him." said Danny.

"What! I don't want to be nice to him, I want to kill him." said Jazz.

"It's the only way to get close enough to get the controller, especially you mom." said Danny.

"What! why me?" said Maddie.

"I hate to say it, but it's because he's in love with you, you can get closer to him then either me or Jazz." said Danny.

"I don't know..." said Maddie.

"Just keep your mind on what we'll do to him when we get these collars off, that should keep you from throwing up." said Danny.

"Ok, if it's the only way." said Maddie.

Then the Fright Knight came back on his horse.

"Lord Plasmius wishes to see Lady Maddie, I am here to bring her to him." said the Fright Knight.

"Good luck mom." said Danny as the Fright Knight came and picked her up, then went to the head of the army and Plasmius.

"I'd hate to have to do what she has to do." said Sam.

"I know what you mean, the thought of kissing Vlad makes me sick." said Ember.

"Do you think we'll be able to pull this off?" Sam asked Danny.

"I hope so, or the world and ourselves are doomed to be ruled by him." said Danny.

"I can't wait to rip his head of and play soccer with it." said Sam.

"Just don't damage it to much, I promised Skulker he could have it." said Ember.

"We'll try." said Danny as they continued to fly toward Washington D.C. Little did the people of this city know that in a few short hours, the downfall of the Earth would begin. (AN: I think I am right about Vlad sending out waves of evil.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Well it's the end of the chapter, things aren't looking good for our heros.

Ember: Yeah, Vlad's winning and the Earth and Ghost Zone are doomed.

Me: and what's worse is that noone asked to pull the hurt Vlad lever before I finished this chapter.

Ember: You could always pull it yourself?

Me: Yeah, I guess I... _suddenly there is a large explosion and part of the wall falls down._

Vlad: Rob Phantom! I have come to destroy you!

Me: Oh crap! It's Vlad! _Rob transforms into ghost mode._

Vlad: That's right, and I have come here to destroy you and...Ember?

Ember: uh hi Vlad.

Vlad: So you've been helping him, fine, you'll be destroyed as well. _Vlad sends a ectoblast at Ember._

Me: Look Out! _Rob runs to Ember and pushes her out of the way. They tumble over each other and land with Rob laying on top of Ember_.

Ember: You saved me.

Me: Yeah, I guess I did. _Ember and Rob blush, then they start to move their lips closer together_. _Then a blast hits Rob and sends him flying, Vlad walks over and picks Ember up by her neck._

Vlad: Surrender Rob Phantom or the girl will be destroyed.

Ember: Rob! Help me!

Me: _thinking to himself_ I've got to do something. _Rob gets a idea._ _Speaking up_ Hey Vlad, is that Maddie in a Bikini!

Vlad: Where? Where? _While Vlad is distracted Rob grabs Ember and ducks behind a overturned table._

Vlad: You tricked me! Prepare to die! _Vlad sends blasts all over the room_.

Ember: What do we do?

Me: I don't know. _Rob looks all over for a way to stop Vlad, then he sees the hurt Vlad lever._

Me: Ember! The hurt Vlad lever is right next to you pull it, quick! _Ember sees the lever and pulls it. Vlad is instantly sent to a huge field, surrounded by the cats from the shelter and the ghost weasels. Above his head hangs a huge pile of garbage, ectoplasmic slime, and other disgusting things._

Vlad: Uh oh. _The pile of garbage falls on Vlad covering him. Once he gets out the cats and ghost weasels attack him._

Vlad: Ow! I'll, ow, get, ow, you, ow, Rob, ow, Phantom! Ow! not the face, not the face!

Me: Well, that takes care of that.

Ember: Yeah, I can't thank you enough for saving me.

Me: I couldn't let him hurt you, you mean to much to me.

Ember: What did you say?

Me: I have something to confess, in the time we've spent together I've come to really like you, I mean really like you, in fact, I'm in love with you.

Ember: I have something to confess also, in the time I've spent with you I've come to also like you, a lot, Rob, I love you.

Me: Really?

Ember: Yes. _Rob and Ember start kissing. After a minute or so they pull apart._

Ember: Don't you have something to say to the readers?

Me: Oh yeah! Right!

Oh horror of unspeakable horrors! Vlad has taken all of Jack's family, and he killed Jack, Valerie, and Tucker, or did he? Danny's plan to steal the controller just got some new allies, but it looks like Maddie will once again have to go through the horror that is romancing Vlad, oh dear God! When will their suffering end! Will they be able to steal the remote? Will Jack, Valerie, and Tucker return? Will they stop Vlad's plans for world domination? Tune into the next chapter of Vlad Strikes Back to find out. I suggest you pack your bags and prepare to leave the planet, just incase.

Ember: Now that that's over, lets get back to important business.

Me: Lets. _Rob and Ember start to kiss again, Rob breaks away for a second._

Me: Oh yeah, until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review! _They start kissing again. _


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: I know I didn't use the hurt Vlad lever in the previous chapter, it was hard to find a place for it. But I promise to find at least one place to use it in this chapter.)

Chapter Six: The Return of Jack Fenton and The Battle for Washington Begins.

We leave Vlad and his army and return to what use to be the Fenton's home. After Vlad had left the fire department showed up to put out the fire. Once the fire was out they searched for any sign of the Fenton's or Sam, Tucker, or Valerie's remains. Not finding any they assumed that they had all burned up in the fire and that they had turned to ash. The firemen left the scene of the tragedy to inform the families of Danny's friends of their fate. But if they had looked more they would have found a secret door, a door that leads to a secret bunker deep under the Fenton's house. This is where our story continues.

"I can't believe we lost, now Vlad has my whole family." said Jack sullenly (AN: Yay! Their alive, alive I tell you!)

"Don't worry Mr. Fenton, we'll get them back, I promise." said Tucker.

"When I see Vlad again, I'm going to rip him apart with my bare hands." said Jack.

"How's Valerie doing?" asked Tucker.

They both looked over to a hospital bed, where we can see the still form of Valerie. She is hocked up to a bunch of hospital equipment and a respirator to help her breath. We can see bandages on her right arm and shoulder where she got slightly burned. And her hair seems to be singed.

"She got a nasty concussion from hitting that wall, and she did breath in a lot of smoke from the fire, but she'll make it." said Jack.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" asked Tucker.

"It should be anytime now." said Jack.

Just then there was a moaning from the bed and Valerie started to move.

"Valerie!" shouted Tucker as he ran to her side.

"Where..where am I?" said Valerie.

"Your in the Fenton Bunker." said Jack.

"What am I doing attached to all these machines?" said Valerie.

"When we got here, you were in bad shape, we almost lost you." said Jack.

"What do you mean?" asked Valerie.

"You were unconscious and not breathing, Tucker here gave you CPR, he saved your life." said Jack.

"He did?" said Valerie.

"Yes, I did." said Tucker as he blushed.

Valerie shot up and gave tucker a big hug.

"Thank you Tucker, you saved me." said Valerie.

"I just couldn't live with myself if you died, you mean to much to me." said Tucker.

"Really?" said Valerie.

"Yes, really." said Tucker.

Valerie and Tucker leaned closer, then they kissed.

"Uh kids, I don't want to but in but we need to do something about Vlad." said Jack.

"Uh, right Mr. Fenton." said Valerie as they pulled away and blushed.

"Uh yeah, Vlad, got to do something about that." said Tucker.

"We need to figure out what Vlad's next move is." said Jack.

"I've been studying Vlad's MO from Danny's ghost files. There are three things Vlad is usually after, 1. Danny. 2. Maddie. And 3. World domination. Since he's got the first two, that only leaves taking over the world on his list." said Valerie.

"Knowing Vlad, he'll probably take over the world in a way that will show everyone his power." said Tucker.

"Well take will make the news, lets see if it's on TV." said Jack as he turned on the TV to one of the national news networks.

"This just in, a huge army of green, glowing, skeletons is marching across Ohio toward Washington D.C. We go to one of our affiliates in southern Ohio." said the newswomen.

"We can see the army flying trough the skies over southern Ohio, headed toward Washington. They seem to be lead by some...vampire like apparition or ghost. He seems to be surrounded by other creatures, though I can't make them out clearly from here." said the newsman.

"That sounds like Vlad alright." said Jack.

"The federal government has raised the national alert to Defcon Five, they advise everyone in the path of the army to, Run! Run for your lives! Not the face! Not the face!" shouted the newsman as ghost skeletons attacked the news crew and smashed the camera.

"Why is Vlad going after Washington?" asked Tucker.

"Because it's the seat of power, and the president lives there. If Vlad captures him he can force the surrender of the country." said Valerie.

"Your right, and since the U.S. is the most powerful nation on Earth, if it falls to him, the rest of the world might see no reason to fight." said Tucker.

"We have to stop him." said Jack.

"But what I still don't get is how Vlad got the ghosts to follow him. They were pretty mad at him for the whole mind control thing, what would change that?" said Tucker.

"I think I know what it is. When we were fighting them I noticed a strange collar on all the ghosts necks. And while I was fighting Skulker I happened to look out side. I saw Danny and Sam and some more ghosts through my goggles, it zoomed in and I saw the same collars on them." said Valerie.

"Why would they be wearing those collars?" asked Tucker.

"I know what there for! Vlad must be using those collars to control the ghosts, Danny, and Sam." said Vlad.

"They looked electronic, we need something to disable them." said Tucker.

"What could we use, what could we use?" said Jack as he put his hand on the Fenton Ghost Electronics Scrambler.

"Uh, maybe we could use that?" said Tucker.

"What? Of course the Fenton Ghost Electronics Scrambler! This should be just what we need!" said Jack.

"How did that get down here anyway?" asked Valerie.

"Oh, in case of fire, the lab is programed to send it's equipment down here, to protect it. That also includes weapons and inventions." said Jack.

"Does that mean the Specter Speeder is here?" asked Valerie.

"Yes, it's over there in the corner." said Jack as he pointed to the Speeder and a large pile of weapons.

"With the Specter Speeder, these weapons, and the Fenton Ghost Electronics Scrambler, we can stop Vlad." said Valerie. She shot up, then started coughing.

"Valerie! Your still weak, we'll take care of Vlad, you have to take it easy." said Tucker.

"But I want to help." said Valerie.

"If you want help, you can work the weapons on the Speeder." said Jack.

"Ok, if you say so." said Valerie.

"Now we have to get to work." said Jack.

So they began to load the weapons into the Specter Speeder. They got the last of them loaded and took off out of the bunker. They flew off to catch up to Vlad's army.

Meanwhile Vlad was at the head of his army waiting for the Fright Knight to return with Maddie. He looked down and saw the people fleeing the army. They were packing the highways in a desperate attempt to escape, it was pathetic.

"There they are, running away like ants, but little do they realize that there is nowhere safe to run to." said Vlad.

"Lord Plasmius, I have brought Lady Maddie as you ordered." said the Fright Knight as he returned with Maddie.

"Good, now leave us so I may talk to her." said Vlad.

The Fright Knight put Maddie on Vlad's ghost horse and flew off, then Vlad turned and talked to Maddie.

"Ah Maddie, it's so good to see you." said Vlad.

"I guess it's kind of nice to see you too." said Maddie.

"Now Maddie, I know that there are some issues between us." said Vlad.

"Such as you killing my husband and kidnaping me and my children." said Maddie.

"Uh yes, there's that, but I think that we can over come these minor problems." said Vlad.

Maddie was about to start yelling at Vlad when she remembered the plan. She had to gain his trust in order to get to the control. So she had to be nice to him, no matter how much she wanted to kill him. She put away her pride and prepared to do the hardest thing she would ever have to do, romance Vlad.

"Jack, where ever you are, please forgive me for this." thought Maddie before she started to speak. (AN: Warning! Do not eat anything before reading this next part.)

"Well I guess we could sort out these little problems." said Maddie.

"Really?" said Vlad shocked.

"Yes, with Jack dead Danny and Jazz will need a father." said Maddie.

"Yes they will." said Vlad.

"A big, strong, father, like you." said Maddie as she got closer to Vlad, drawing circles on his chest while trying to be sexy.

"Uh yeah." said Vlad.

"And I'll need a big strong man to take care of me, like you." said Maddie.

Vlad, being the egotistical idiot he is, completely fell for Maddie's trick. Seeing his fantasy come true blinded him to the possibility of it being a trick. I mean jezz, doesn't he remember last time, is he that gullible, man! How stupid do you have to be, I mean really!...but lets get back to the story.

"You really mean that?" said Vlad.

"I do, kiss me Vlad." said Maddie as she leaned forward.

"I've dreamed of this day for so long." said Vlad as he leaned forward too.

"I better win actress of the year for this." thought Maddie as their lips meet.

They started to kiss, and I mean seriously, they did start to kiss. Vlad started to french kiss Maddie, and she had to go along with it. He started to hold her in a loving embrace, and Maddie had to resist the urge to punch him. (AN: and the Oscar for best actress of the year goes to Maddie Fenton!)

"That was wonderful." said Vlad.

"Yes it was." said Maddie.

"Now I'm going to have to spend a week washing my mouth out." thought Maddie.

"Uh Vlad, I think I should go talk to Danny and Jazz, so I can convince them about having you as their new dad." said Maddie.

"Of course, we do want them to get used to the idea, Fright Knight, could you take Maddie Back to my son and daughter." said Vlad.

"Yes Lord Plasmius." said the Fright Knight as he took Maddie back to Danny and Jazz.

"Finally, everything is going according to plan, I have Maddie, Danny, and Jazz, and soon I will have the world Mwhahahaha!" said Vlad (AN: here it is! The chance to use the lever! _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._)

Suddenly Vlad runs into a flock of geese, they get really mad at him and start to peck him with their beaks and scratch them with the claws on their feet.

"Ahhhh! Get off me you stupid birds!" said Vlad as he swatted them away.

"Ok, that was a bit of bad luck." said Vlad as he spat feathers out of his mouth.

Back with Danny, Sam and Jazz they were waiting for Maddie to return. The Fright Knight returned with Maddie.

"Here, Lady Maddie would like to talk to her offspring." said the Fright Knight as he handed Maddie to Johnny 13. The Fright Knight left.

"Ok, mom, how did it go." said Danny.

"It went fine, Vlad was totally fooled by my act." said Maddie.

"Good, that means we have a better chance of getting the controller from him." said Danny.

"Uh, Johnny was it? if you happen to see a super market down below, could you stop, I need a bottle of mouth wash after having to kiss Vlad." said Maddie.

"Ew, you had to kiss Vlad, I feel sorry for you." said Kitty, who was right behind Maddie.

"Don't worry, we'll stop and get some mouth wash for you." said Johnny 13.

"Hang in there mom, we have to convince Vlad we're on his side. Once we get the controller from him and free ourselves we can take revenge for what he did to dad." said Danny.

"Yeah, he'll pay for what he's done. Hey are we going to kill him or throw him into Walker's jail for all eternity?" said Sam.

"Uh, we're still trying to figure out what's a worse fate for him." said Ember.

"We'll figure out what to do with him once we beat him, personally I'm leaning toward killing him." said Danny.

"Yeah, me too, but we'll see when that time comes. Walker does want him in jail though, and Spectra and Technus are with him" said Ember.

"Well, we'll talk about it with them later." said Danny.

We leave this happy discussion about whether to kill Vlad or imprison him for all eternity. We go many miles ahead to the city of Washington D.C. We can hear the sound of air raid sirens and see jet fighters flying trough the sky. A column of tanks can be seen driving down the road near the Washington monument. Thousands of troops are seen marching through the city, some going to defend important spots. The rest going to the west side of the city to face the army. Thousands of troops, hundreds of tanks, and hundreds of artillery pieces are lined up and waiting for Vlad's army to show itself. On the lawn of the White House, we can see six tanks and five artillery pieces, with a thousand troops guarding the grounds.

"Mr. President, the strange army is closing in on the city." said the chief of staff.

"What is the status of our troops general?" asked the President.

"The troops are ready and waiting for your orders." said the general.

"Tell them that we will not let these invaders take our capital, we will defend it like our fathers before us. My orders are for them to stand and fight, we will win this fight." said the President.

"Yes sir!" said the general as he left.

"Sir, do you really think we can win?" said the chief of staff.

"I think we will, there is no force on Earth that can stand up to the armed forces of the United States." said the President.

Unfortunately for the president, the army heading for Washington was not from this Earth. The weapons that would work on humans would not work on this ghost army, and Vlad knew it. The army started to approach the city, they could see the fortifications of the human army. Vlad landed to survey the area from a hill.

"So the little humans have come to try'en stop us." said Vlad.

"It would appear so Lord Plasmius." said the Fright Knight.

"Well, it looks like we have to show them that resistence is useless." said Vlad.

"Yes Lord Plasmius." said the Fright Knight.

"We will crush the puny humans, and then this world will fall into our hands, today Washington, tomorrow the world!" said Vlad. (AN: Ok, time to make Vlad look stupid. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._)

Suddenly as Vlad is returning to his horse he slips and falls in a mud puddle.

"Oh butter biscuits! And this is my good suit too." said Vlad as he went intangible to get the mud off.

"Your orders Lord Plasmius?" said the Fright Knight.

"Attack the puny humans, and show them no mercy." said Vlad.

"Of course sir, troops! Attack the humans, show no mercy!" said the Fright Knight as he charged forward.

The ghost army followed him on to the field, falling down upon the humans like a avalanche. The humans began to fire at the army, and the Battle for Washington began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Well it looks like the battle has begun for the future of humanity.

Ember: I hope that everything turns out all right.

Me: Don't worry sweetie, I'm in control of this story, so it will.

Ember: Good, because I can't wait for Vlad gets his butt kicked. _Ember and Rob kiss._

Me: I may have to come into the story to help if it looks like our heros are about to lose.

Ember: Can you do that?

Me: I may have to, and if any of you readers want to send a fan character to help Danny and friends, please ask in your reviews. Send the name of your character, and a description, and I'll put them in for the big final fight. I'll pick two lucky people who get to help kick Vlad's butt.

Ember: Are we still offering to let them pull the lever?

Me: Of course we are, in fact we have two more people to pull the lever. The first one is Shadow Guardian of the Gate, the second is a returning reviewer, epobbp, Ember! Activate the teleporter!

Ember: Two reviewers on the way! _A flash of light appears and we see Shadow Guardian of the Gate and epobbp._

Shadow Guardian of the Gate: Hey, your Rob Phantom!

Epobbp: Hey it is! Does this mean I get to pull the lever again?

Me: Yes, it does, for here it is, the hurt Vlad lever! _The lever rises out of the ground._

Me: Now both of you grab the lever. _Shadow Guardian of the Gate and Epobbp run over and grab the lever. _

Me: Ok, are you two ready?

Shadow Guardian of the Gate: I was born ready.

Epobbp: I am ready when you are.

Me: Good, then pull the lever! _Shadow Guardian of the Gate and Epobbp pull the lever._

Me: Now lets watch the monitor. _We see on the monitor that Vlad is working in his garden. He is happily planting petunias when we hear a buzzing noise._

Vlad: What is that noise? _Vlad turns his head just in time to see a swarm of bees engulf him._

Vlad: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! _Vlad runs around getting stunk by the bees. To escape the bees he dives into a pile of fertilizer, the manure kind. The bees, not seeing their target leave, then Vlad comes out of the pile. _

Vlad: Whoo! The bees are gone. _Then he notices he is surrounded by cats and ghost weasels._

Vlad: Oh no. _Then the cats and weasels attack._

Vlad: Why Me! WHY!

Me: Why not?

Shadow Guardian of the Gate: Thanks for letting me pull the lever, it rocked.

Epobbp:Thanks for letting me pull it again.

Me: And thank you for reviewing. _Shadow Guardian of the Gate and Epobbp are teleported away._

Me: And now for the end of chapter summery.

Yay! Jack, Valerie, and Tucker are alive and their coming to save the day. But Vlad's army is attacking Washington D.C., do the humans stand a chance, probably not. Maddie had to kiss Vlad, which is horrible, hopefully their plan will work. Will Jack and company be able to save the day? Will Danny's plan work, and free them from Vlad's control. Or are we all doomed to be ruled by Vlad, not if I have anything to say about it!

Me: So remember readers, send in those reviews if you want to be in the story.

Ember: Hey Rob, come here, I have a present for you.

Me: What is it?

Ember: Me.

Me: oh, Oh! That does sound like a great present. _Rob and Ember start to kiss. _

Vlad: I'll get you one day Rob Phantom! _Then the ghost weasels and cats chase him around and he screams trying to run from them. _

Me: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: This Could be the End.

The Battle for Washington had begun, and it was not looking good for the humans. The soldiers kept firing round after round of artillery and bullets, but because of the ghosts ability to go intangible, it was a lost cause. The ghosts just kept coming closer and closer, finally they were upon the troops. The troops fought the ghosts bravely in hand to hand combat, but they were no match, they were being overrun. The ghosts used their intangibility to rip the parts out of tanks and artillery, which immediately broke down. In the field HQ a colonel ran in while the generals were talking.

"General! Our troops are being overrun!" shouted the colonel.

"What! How is this happening?" said the general of the army.

"The bullets and artillery shells just seem to go through them without any damage sir." said the visibly shaken colonel.

"What of our planes?" said the general of the air force.

"The invaders seem to be swatting them from the sky." said the colonel.

"Oh dear God." said the general.

"We're being destroyed, what are your orders sir?" said the colonel as he turned to the commanding general.

"Retreat back into the city, maybe we'll fair better in house to house fighting, they will not take this city!" said the commanding general.

"Yes sir!" said the colonel as he ran off to give the orders.

"Do you think we stand a chance?" said the general of the army.

"I don't know, but I refuse to give up the capital without a fight." said the commanding general.

Across the field from the Field HQ, Vlad was in a much better mood then the generals. He could see the human troops retreating back into the city, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he won.

"Look at those pathetic worms run, do they really think falling back into the city will help them?" said Vlad.

"Yes, it is amusing to see the humans run." said the Fright Knight.

"Well this battle should be over soon, their army is on the run and soon will be defeated. I think it's time for me to do a little sight seeing." said Vlad.

"Where are you going Lord Plasmius?" said the Fright Knight.

"I'm heading toward the National Archives, there are two pieces of paper I need to pick up." said Vlad as he flew off (AN: The National Archives is where the Declaration of Independence and Constitution are kept. I guess this would be as good a time as any to pull the lever. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._)

Just as he was flying off he ran into the same flock of geese he had run into over Ohio. In addition to biting him, pecking him and scratching him, they also had tomatoes, which they threw at him.

"Why do geese have tomatoes!" said Vlad as he was covered in the red, gooey, fruit. (AN: Yes, it is a fruit, I checked.)

"I guess this just isn't my day." he said as he continued to the National Archives.

Down below our heros saw Vlad flying off and wondered where he was going.

"Where do you think Vlad is going?"said Danny.

"I don't know, but it can't be to do something good." said Sam.

"Maybe we should follow him?" said Maddie.

"Good idea, but how do we get away?" said Danny.

"That's easy, guess who Plasmius ordered to guard you?" said Ember.

"I'm guessing it's you." said Danny.

"Right, now lets follow him and see what he's doing." said Ember. As they took off invisibly after Vlad.

Meanwhile Vlad was flying invisibly over Washington, he could see the panicking people as they ran from his oncoming army. But he had no time to dwell on this, he had somewhere to go. Vlad arrived at the National Archives. Finding no one there he took out the security cameras and walked into the room containing the Declaration of Independence and the Constitution.

"Ah, there they are, the documents upon which this nation and it's freedom are founded, lets turn them into ash." said Vlad as he prepared to destroy the documents.

"Stop! Do not harm those important texts!" shouted a voice from behind Vlad.

"What! Who said that?" said Vlad as he turned around.

Behind him where three ghosts, but not just any ghosts. They were the ghosts of George Washington, Ben Franklin, and Thomas Jefferson, and they looked ready to fight.

"You! What are you doing here." said Vlad.

"We have come to make sure you don't hurt these documents." said Washington.

"Yes, we have come to take them so they do not fall into your hands." said Jefferson.

"And we are willing to fight you for them." said Franklin.

"Fine take them." said Vlad.

"What?" said the ghosts.

"These pieces of paper won't mean anything in a few hours, so who cares. I was going to destroy them for the fun of it anyway. I have bigger things to do then this." said Vlad.

"Uh, I guess will just take them then." said Washington.

"I guess you will, I have a meeting with the president to get to Hahahaha!" said Vlad as he flew off.

"That was weird, lets get these to a safe place." said Franklin as they took the cases containing the documents to a safe place.

Meanwhile Jack, Tucker, and Valerie had finally arrived in Washington, only to see the city in shambles. The ghost army had finally gotten into the main part of the city. The ghosts were fighting the soldiers in the streets of the city, and the soldiers were losing badly. Many buildings had holes in them, and many were destroyed. There were also fires set by the ghosts, and you could see the smoke billowing into the sky.

"Are we to late?" said Tucker.

"No, there hasn't been a announcement of surrender on the radio, so Plasmius has not won yet." said Valerie.

"We have to find him, look there he goes!" said Jack.

The ghost fighters could see Vlad racing back toward his own lines.

"What do you think he's doing?" said Jack.

"I don't know, but keep a eye out, he may be making a move to capture the president soon." said Valerie as they flew closer to the city.

Vlad returned to his army to talk with the Fright Knight.

"Fright Knight, I think it's time to end this battle." said Vlad.

"Yes lord Plasmius." said the Fright Knight.

"We are going to capture the president and force him to surrender the nation to us." said Vlad.

"Brilliant Lord Plasmius." said the Fright Knight. (AN: The Fright Knight is such a teachers pet.)

"I want you to get Skulker and Walker and come with me, we're going to the White House." said Vlad.

"Yes Lord Plasmius, you two! We go to capture the enemy leader!" the Fright Knight said the Skulker and Walker. They then flew off to the White House.

Meanwhile Jack and the others were flying when they noticed Vlad.

"Where is he going?" asked Tucker.

"He's heading toward the White House, he must be after the president." said Valerie.

"Then we have to stop him, charge!" said Jack as he piloted the Specter Speeder toward the White House.

Meanwhile Danny and crew were also looking for Vlad, and they too noticed him.

"Where's Plasmius going?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." said Danny as they too went to the White House.

Meanwhile at the White House things weren't looking good for the humans. The troops and tanks that were guarding the president had been sent to fight the army, so only the secret service was protecting the president.

"Mr. President, our troops are losing badly, and the enemy is advancing into the city." said the secretary of defense.

"Where getting reports that the city is starting to get surrounded, we have to get you out of here Mr. President." said the national security advisor.

"I refuse to abandon the capital, are there any options left?" asked the President.

"There are no options left Mr. President, we have to abandon the city." said the secretary of defense.

"If there is no other way, signal the troops to abandon the city." said the President with a heavy sigh.

They were just about to leave the oval office when there was a loud commotion in the hall. The sounds of shouting and shooting were heard, along with what sounded like small explosions. Finally there was silence, until a blast knocked the door off it's hinges.

"Hello Mr. President, finally we meet face to face." said Vlad.

"He's after the president, guards, get him!" shouted the chief of staff.

The guards tried to tackle Vlad, but they were blasted into the walls by the Fright Knight, who entered the room along with Skulker and Walker.

"Mr. President run! We'll hold them off." said the secretary of defense as he, the national security advisor, and the chief of staff tried to fight the ghosts, but where quickly knocked unconscious. The president tried to run.

"Skulker, seize the president!" shouted Vlad, Skulker fired a rope at the president, which caught his legs and made him trip.

"You'll never get away with this!" said the President.

"I all ready have, my army will soon defeat yours and seize your capital, you've lost." said Vlad.

"What do you want you monster." said the President.

"Oh please, call me Plasmius." said Vlad.

"Then what do you want, Plasmius." said the President, piling scorn on Vlad's name.

"I just want you to sign this little document." said Vlad as handed a document to the President.

I, insert your title and name here, do hereby surrender the nation of insert your nations name here to Vlad Plasmius. And I do hereby surrender my armed forces and all the power of my office to him.

Sign your name here.

"You have a generic surrender document?" asked the President.

"Yes, I'm planing to conquer the world, and I don't have time to come up with individualized surrender documents." said Vlad.

"I refuse to sign this, we will fight you." said the President.

"What about your citizens, do you want them to suffer the same fate as this city." said Vlad as he gestured outside to the wrecked city.

"No, no leader wants his people to suffer like that." said the President.

"Then sign the document." said Vlad as he threw the President into the chair behind his desk.

The president looked at the document on his desk and picked up a pen. He moved the pen to where he had to sign with a heavy heart.

"Don't think of it as surrender, think of it as saving the lives of your nations people." said Vlad.

The president was about to sign the surrender document when someone burst through the door. Vlad looked up and was shocked to see who it was.

"Mr. President, don't sign that document!" shouted Jack Fenton.

"You! You can't be here! You're suppose to be dead!" shouted Vlad in anger.

"It takes more then a burning house collapsing on him to kill Jack Fenton!" said Jack as he pointed his gun at Vlad.

"Yeah, we're hear to make you pay for what you done." said Tucker who came up beside Jack with a Fenton Bazooka.

"Well regardless, I have the president, so what are you going to do?" said Vlad.

Jack and Tucker hesitated trying to think of something to do. Just then a blast hit Vlad from behind, sending him flying into the opposite wall. They all turned to see who it was, and they saw a girl in a red jumpsuit.

"Valerie? I thought we told you to stay in the Speeder." said Tucker.

"I wouldn't miss the chance to kick Vlad's butt for anything."

"Valerie, take the president and run!" said Jack.

"Come with me Mr. President, I'm here to help." said Valerie as she grabbed the president's hand

before they could get away, the Fright Knight hit Valerie and knocked her unconscious.

"Valerie!" shouted Tucker.

"Skulker, Walker, hold those two." said Vlad, Skulker and Walker grabbed hold of the President and Valerie. Vlad turned to Jack and Tucker.

"Well, it looks like I have a job to finish." said Vlad.

"Bring it on, you crazed up fruit loop who needs a cat." said Jack.

"What, did Daniel tell everyone about my dislike of cats." said Vlad.

"Yes, he did." said Tucker.

"Forget it, prepare to die!" said Vlad as he sent a ghost ray at them.

Jack and Tucker rolled out of the way and hid behind some furniture. They began to fire ghost blasters at Vlad, who ducked and hid behind the president's desk. They kept trading shots, each trying to see a opening.

"Tucker, you try to out flank him, I'll keep him busy." said Jack as he fired at Vlad again.

Tucker waited till Vlad was not looking and rolled behind a couch closer to the desk. He crouched down waiting for his next moment. The ran over and hid behind a plant right next to the desk. He saw that Vlad was concentrating on Jack and not looking around. So he raised his blaster and prepared to fire. Just then Vlad noticed him.

"Hey V-man, how ya doing." sadi Tucker as he fired.

"Oh butter biscuits!" said Vlad as he somersaulted over the desk to avoid the shot.

Unfortunately he landed right in Jacks field of fire, and Jack shoot like there was no tomorrow. Vlad threw up a shield and was barraged with shots from Jack, and then Tucker started to fire. So Vlad was being fired on from all sides, he tried to hold but the fire was to much. Finally the shield fell and Vlad was hit with a hail of fire, this threw him into a wall.

"Well Vlad, it looks like this is it." said Jack as he prepared finish the fight.

Just as he was about to fire the shot that would knock Vlad out, a group of people entered the room, and they were very surprised to see Jack.

"Jack?" said Maddie.

"Dad?" said Danny.

"Daddy?" said Jazz.

"Maddie, Danny, Jazz?" said Jack.

Unfortunately this distraction gave Vlad the chance to attack. He sent a ectoblast at Jack and Tucker. The blast sent Jack into a couch, knocking the blaster from his hand, and tucker into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Dad!" said Danny as he tried to help. But Vlad threatened him with the remote.

"Ah, ah, Daniel, you wouldn't want your little girlfriend or sister to die would you." said Vlad, Danny backed down realizing he could not do anything.

"No Jack, lets finish this fight." said Vlad as he launched at Jack.

Jack tried to get out of the way, but Vlad was too fast. Vlad punched Jack hard in the jaw, sending him over the couch. Jack got up to face Vlad, he tried to punch him but Vlad hit him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Vlad landed punch after punch on Jack, knocking him about. Finally Jack was on the ground, barley conscious.

"Finally Jack, you will die." said Vlad as he prepared to destroy Jack with a ectoblast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Hi it's me, Rob Phantom again.

Ember: And me Ember!

Me: I have some bad news, last chapter I asked people if they would like to donate fan characters to my story, to help Danny and friends. Unfortunately I only got one response, from epobbp. Because of the lack of responses I have decided to abandon this idea, and face Vlad by myself. Plus I was having a difficult time trying to figure out how to fit new characters into my story, I am sorry.

Ember: Don't worry, it's all right, maybe you can try it with another story.

Me; Yeah, maybe, but to make it up to epobbp, the only one to respond, I will send a award for best reviewer of this story. It is a nice trophy that says best reviewer and your name on it. I would also like to thank you for offering to pull the hurt Vlad lever when no one else does.

Ember: Thank you for reviewing, enjoy your award! _Ember teleports the award to Epobbp._

Me: And now to get on to the lucky reviewer who gets to pull the hurt Vlad lever, here she is, Duchess192, Ember, activate the teleporter!

Ember: One reviewer coming up!_ A flash of light appears and we can see Duchess192._

Duchess192: Hey, your Rob Phantom!

Me: Yes I am, and you're the lucky reviewer who gets to pull the lever, and here it is now, the hurt Vlad lever. _The lever rises out of the floor. _

Me: Ok, are your ready?

Duchess192: Yes I am.

Me: Then pull that lever! _Duchess192 pulls the lever._

Me: Now lets watch the monitor. _We turn to the monitor to see Vlad enjoying a walk around his estate. Suddenly out of nowhere a baseball is thrown at Vlad, this causes him to lose balance and fall into a pond. The ducks in the pond, being startled by Vlad, swim over and start to peck his head._

Vlad: Ow!blub stop blub that you stupid blub ducks! _Vlad gets out of the pond. _

Vlad: Finally, I got away from those ducks. _Vlad then notices the cats and ghost weasels have returned, and the ducks are coming out of the pond after him. _

Vlad: Ahhhhhh! _Vlad runs as the ducks, cats, and ghosts weasels chase him around the castle._

Duchess192: That rocked! Thank you for letting me pull the lever.

Me: And thank you for reviewing. _Duchess192 is teleported home._

Me: And now for a message from me.

Oh no, Vlad is about to destroy Jack and noone can stop him. What will happen now? It looks like I may have to enter the story to help them. Will my assistance turn the tide in our heros favor? Will the entrance of the author provide enough chaos to allow Danny to get the controller? Or is it too late? There's only one way to find out, read the next chapter of Vlad Strikes Back to find out.

Me: Vlad thinks he's won, but not if I have anything to say about it.

Ember: Just be carful, I don't wan to lose you. _Ember hugs Rob. _

Me: Don't worry, I'll come back, I promise. But before I go we can spend some alone time together.

Ember: That sounds good. _Ember starts to kiss Rob. _

Me: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, I hope, Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: I'm Rob Phantom.

We rejoin or story with Vlad about to destroy Jack. Jack is laying on the floor, unable to move from Vlad's last attack. Danny and the others are unable to help him due to the collars and the control Vlad has, Vlad is powering up a huge ectoblast, ready to destroy Jack. Then suddenly ...then suddenly...oh darn it!

"What's wrong Robby?" said Ember watching TV in my story control room.

"I can't think of someone to come in and save Jack." said Rob Phantom sitting frustrated in front of his computer.

"Why is that?" said Ember.

"Because everyone else is either wearing those collars or captured, so there's noone to come in unexpectedly to save the day." said Rob.

"Why don't you just put yourself into the story to save them." said Ember jokingly.

"Put myself in the story? Put myself in the story! Ember you're a genius!" said Rob as he gave a happy cry and kissed Ember.

"Your just realizing this now?" said Ember.

"It's brilliant because Vlad won't see it coming, and it will give me the chance to kick his butt." said Rob.

"Glad I could help." said Ember as she kissed Rob.

"Ember, I need you to teleport me into the story, while I'm there you have to type out the story." said Rob.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" said Ember.

"No, but it's the only one I got. But before I go I should change my ghost mode to something more intimidating, Vlad probably won't be scared by a jumpsuit." said Rob as he transformed into his ghost mode.

Rob decided to change out of the jumpsuit into a different set of cloths. He decide to wear a pair of black jeans with buckles on the sides and a chain loop on the right side. He put on a black t-shirt with his emblem on it, a R with a P in it. He put on some heavy duty combat boots, perfect for kicking bad guy butt. He put on some fingerless biker gloves and a black trench coat. Finally a pair of sunglasses to complete the bad boy look.

"So, how do I look?" asked Rob.

"Very intimidating." said Ember.

"Good, now activate the teleporter, I'm going in." said Rob as he stepped on to the transport pad.

"Be carful in there." said Ember as she gave Rob a hug and went to the controls.

"Don't worry, I will." said Rob as he was teleported away.

Meanwhile Vlad was about to destroy Jack. When suddenly a blast came out of nowhere and hit him, sending him flying into a wall. Everyone looked up to see the who had a fired the shot. They saw a young man leaning against the window frame, a young man with white hair and glowing green eyes. The look on his face seemed to say that he was here to break some heads, he then spoke.

"Hey Vlad, sorry to crash your party." said Rob.

"How do you know my name?" asked Vlad as he got up.

"Uh, you're the most evil ghost in the Ghost Zone, everyone has heard of you." said Rob quickly.

"Oh, of course, I am famous in the Ghost Zone." said Vlad, buying Rob's explanation.

"Good save Rob." thought Rob.

"Well what are you doing here?" asked Vlad.

"I'm here to kick your butt and make you pay for what you did to these people." said Rob as he jumped down from the window.

"I would like to see you try, you are a weak, pathetic child, where as I am a very powerful adult." said Vlad.

"Lets skip the talk and get to the part where I kick your creepy, old, guy who needs a cat, butt." said Rob as he got into a fighting stance.

"What! Does everyone think I need a cat? You want to fight? Then so be it!." said Vlad as he launched himself at Rob.

Vlad tried to punch Rob but he ducked under it, and with his foot kicked Vlad, knocking him off balance. Vlad flipped right side up and fired a beam from his eyes. Rob barley ducked behind a couch, and fired a ectoblast at Vlad. Who ducked behind a chair, at this point Valerie decided to kick Skulker in the place where it would hurt him the most, she then picked up her gun and shot Walker, freeing the president. Also, Jack had scrambled behind a overturned table, and was helping Rob fight Vlad. Valerie fired at the Fright Knight, sending his sword into the far wall. Soon they were firing at each other too. In the hall, Danny and company were hiding from the blasts being fired in the office.

"Who is that guy, and why is he fighting Vlad?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, but if he's fighting Vlad, he's a friend of mine." said Danny.

"We have to help him, but how?" asked Jazz.

"I'll go into the room, and try to talk to him." said Danny.

"How will you get to him?" said Maddie as a blast hit the wall outside the door.

"Ember, you have to fire some blasts to keep Vlad's head down so I can get over to our mystery man." said Danny as he pointed to the couch.

"But won't Vlad shock me for that?" said Ember.

"He's to busy to get the control out now, plus he probably won't remember who fired what." said Danny.

"Ok, here goes." said Ember as she started to fire.

"Good luck Danny." said Sam as she kissed him.

"Thanks Sam." said Danny as he entered the room

while Ember kept Vlad's head down, Danny rolled into the room. He managed to make it to the couch where Rob was without Vlad noticing. Then Danny spoke to the mysterious stranger.

"Hey, who are you?" said Danny.

"My name is Rob Phantom, and you must be Danny Phantom." said Rob as he fired at Vlad.

"How do you know my name?" said Danny.

"Your famous in the Ghost Zone kid, there are posters for your arrest everywhere." said Rob as he fired another blast at Vlad.

"Figures. What are you here for?" said Danny.

"I'm here to help you kick Vlad's butt and free yourself from those collars." said Rob as he sent a ecto orb at Vlad.

"How do you know about that?" asked Danny.

"That's not important right now, what is important is that we get that control away from him." said Rob.

"How do we do that?" asked Danny.

"I'll keep him busy, while you sneak up invisibly and take the control from him." said Rob.

Just then Vlad shot out of the floor and knocked Rob over the couch and into the open, but he did not notice Danny. Danny decided it would be a good time to put the plan into motion, so he turned invisible and started to sneak up on Vlad. Vlad and Rob were now facing each other in the center of the room, the fire had died down because both sides didn't want to hit their own guy. Rob and Vlad circled around, looking for a opening, then Vlad noticed the trail of red coming down the side of Rob's mouth.

"Blood? So you are a halfa." said Vlad.

"I guess you found out my secret." said Rob.

"That means I can kill you, just like any other human." said Vlad, smiling evilly.

"You can try, but you'll find I have a few tricks up my sleeve." said Rob as he disappeared.

"Turning invisible? That's your best trick? Come out and face me." said Vlad as he looked around for Rob.

He looked around trying to see where his opponent had gone, but he could see nothing. He looked around frantically, then he noticed a lamp near him. It shouldn't have been still standing after all the fighting that had been going on. He moved closer to the lamp to inspect it, there was just something wrong with it. Then from out of nowhere two green eyes appeared on the lamp.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Vlad after seeing the eyes appear.

"Hey V-man, how's it going." said Rob as his arm grew out of the lamp and punched Vlad.

Rob hit Vlad directly in the jaw, knocking him down. Rob quickly transformed back into being a human. Vlad quickly scrambled back to his feet, and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You mean you're a shape shifter too!" shouted Vlad.

"Yeah, aren't I just full of surprises? I can take any shape or form I want, watch." said Rob as he transformed into Maddie.

"I can look like any one I want." said Rob, then he transformed into a telephone booth.

"I can take any form I want." said Rob, then he transformed into Vlad.

"And lastly, I can have any power I want." said Rob as he used Vlad's duplication power.

"Who are you!" screamed Vlad.

"I'm Rob Phantom. And I'm your worst nightmare." said Rob menacingly.

"You may be able to change your form, but you still won't defeat me." said Vlad.

"We'll see about that, we'll see." said Rob as he changed his fists to iron and charged at Vlad.

Vlad threw up a shield to block the punches, but then Rob turned his arms into swords, with green energy flowing around them. Vlad tried to hold the shield but it failed, Rob tried to slash Vlad, but he ducked out of the way. Rob then turned into a ghost bear and knocked Vlad around. Vlad was being badly beaten, he was getting cuts and bruises everywhere, finally he got enough energy to blast Rob away from him. Rob was knocked back and turned back to his normal form, this gave Vlad his chance to get up.

"Ha! You will not defeat me Rob Phantom." said Vlad as he tried to stomp Rob's head.

Rob rolled out of the way and managed to get back up, he then turned to face Vlad.

"I think I will, because I've got a ace in the hole." said Rob.

"And what would that be?" said Vlad (Ember: he really shouldn't have said that.)

"This!" shouted Rob as he transformed into Dan Phantom from the movie the Ultimate Enemy. (Ember: See, I told you.)

Vlad was shocked at what now stood before him, the ghost that was not suppose to exist anymore. Vlad had sent Skulker to spy on Danny before the ghost scepter incident to look in his ghost files. There was pretty much nothing in them that he did not already know, but one file intrigued him. It said Dan Phantom on the cover, Vlad thought to himself that this must be a file on Daniel. He opened the file and was shocked at what I contained. It told of the horrible future that had almost happened, the accident with the Fenton's, Daniel's friends, and that Mr. Lancer chap. It also told of what had happened to Daniel, of how he came to Vlad, begged him to remove his ghost half. It told of the accident that happened when Daniel's ghost half ripped Vlad's out and merged with it, and the monster that was born of it. It also told of the strength of the ghost and how he had enough power to devastate the world. If this Rob had truly transformed into Dan, then Vlad was in big trouble.

"Oh butter biscuits." said Vlad, looking afraid.

"Now lets end this, shall we?" said Rob as he unleashed a Ghostly Wail.

Vlad and everyone else in the room covered their ears as the Ghostly Wail shock the building. Vlad received the worst of it because he was so close, he had to use all his energy to just stay in place. Eventually Rob's energy ran down and he could not stay as Dan anymore, so he turned back to his regular ghost mode. But fortunately it had been enough, for Vlad was completely dazed and confused. Danny crept up to Vlad and got hold of the controller, he was about to leave when Vlad noticed him.

"Daniel? Give me that back!" said Vlad as he picked Danny up.

Danny frantically looked for a person to throw the controller to, then he saw Rob.

"Hey Rob, Catch!" said Danny as he threw it to Rob.

"Why you! Give that back!" said Vlad as he dropped Danny and advanced on Rob.

Rob looked for someone to throw it too, then Maddie, Sam, Jazz, and Ember entered the room.

"Hey, blue haired girl! Catch!" said Rob as he threw it to the beautiful ghost rocker.

"Ember, return that to me at once!" said Vlad as he fly at her.

"No way old man." but before she could deactivate the collars she had to throw it to Jack to keep it from Vlad.

"You oaf, give that to me!" said Vlad as he advanced on Jack, he threw it to Jazz.

"Give that to me!' said Vlad.

This game of keep away continued for awhile. With Vlad and the Fright Knight trying to catch the control and Rob, Danny, and friends throwing it around. Even the president got involved in the game.

"Young American! Catch!" said the President as he threw it to Valerie.

"Stop this, it's not funny!" said Vlad as he failed to catch it again.

"I think it is creepy." said Valerie as she threw it to Tucker, since he had got up from being unconscious.

"Please, I beg you." begged Vlad as tried to get it.

"No way dude." said Tucker as he threw it to Jack.

"I demand that you give it to me now." said Vlad.

No way V-man, you'll never get this control." said Jack as he threw it.

Unfortunately Jack's aim was off and Vlad was able to jump up and grab the controller.

"Uh oh." said Jack.

"Aha, I have it, now you will pay." said Vlad as he prepared to push the electrocute button.

Jack was trying to think of a way to stop Vlad, then he remembered the Fenton Ghost Electronics Scrambler in his pocket. He pulled it out and before Vlad could press the button and activated the scrambler. A beam shot out of it and hit the controller, the controller sparked and fell apart. This caused all the collars to malfunction and fall off.

"No, what have you done, you'll pay for this." said Vlad as he prepared to blast Jack.

"I don't think so Vlad." said Danny.

Vlad turned around to see Danny, Rob and the others angrily looking at him, and the ghosts collars were gone.

"Your all free of the collars aren't you?" said Vlad.

The ghosts nodded their heads.

"And your all really, really mad at me?" said Vlad.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"And now your all going to beat the day lights out of me?" said Vlad.

"You must be psychic." said Rob.

"Get him!" said Danny.

All the ghosts and humans fell upon Vlad and started to beat him up. Vlad tried to escaped from the fight cloud, but he was dragged back in. The Fright Knight, seeing his master in trouble, waded in and dragged Vlad out. Vlad was bloody and his suit was tattered, and he looked to be in very bad shape.

"Fools, you may have defeated us for now, but we will return." said the Fright Knight as he put Vlad on his horse and fly off into the sky.

"Darn it! he got away." said Ember.

"Don't worry, he can run but he can't hide." said Walker.

"Now what do we do? We may have defeated Vlad, but his army is still attacking the city." said Valerie.

"Looks like we have to go and beats Vlad's army." said Danny.

"I think there is a easier way." said Rob.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Well if we can find a certain wish granting ghost named Desiree, we can fix all of this and leave Vlad with the blame." said Rob.

"Ok, lets find her." said Danny as they fly off.

They found her with Spectra, the Lunch Lady, Johnny 13 and Kitty, taking out their anger on Vlad's army.

"Hey, I think I have a way to fix all of this and put the blame on Vlad." said Danny.

"What is it ghost boy?" asked Spectra.

"Desiree just has to grant a few wishes without any bad luck." said Danny.

"Ok, if it will hurt Vlad, what are these wishes." said Desiree.

"The first one is I wish that the ghost army was gone and all the damage was repaired." said Danny.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." said Desiree, the ghost army disappeared, the fires were put out, and the buildings that were damaged were repaired.

"Ok, for the second wish I wish that everyone forgot about the attack on Washington, but they remember Vlad attacking the president. He was saved by the Fenton's, with a little help from Danny Phantom. That way he will not be able to be a ghost in public without the threat of being shot at." said Danny.

"It is done." said Desiree.

"And third, I wish we were at Vlad's castle so we can do a little "home redecorating", if you know what I mean." said Danny.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be." said Desiree as they were teleported to Vlad's castle.

Several hours later Vlad and the Fright Knight arrived back at his home. Vlad looked down and was shocked at what he saw. The whole castle was blasted to rubble, and it looked like it had been set on fire. All the items in the home were smashed on the front lawn. Vlad stood there with his mouth hanging open, then the Fright Knight came up to him.

"Lord Plasmius, there were five notes on what was left of the door." said the Fright Knight.

He handed the notes to Vlad and he read what they said, the first was from the ghosts.

Dear dead man,

We will get you for what you did to us, and it will hurt. If you ever show your face in the Ghost Zone again we will blast you into pieces. And if you do enter, you better hope Walker finds you before the rest of us, because he only wants to throw you in jail forever.

Hating you forever.

The Ghosts of the Ghost Zone.

P.S. Get a cat while your still alive.

The next two note were from Jack and Maddie.

Dear former friend,

You will pay one day for kidnaping my family, you will pay. If I ever find you I'm going to us you to test all the really painful ghost fighting weapons. I swear if I takes me the rest of my life I will catch you in a Fenton Thermos and throw it into the deepest part of the ocean.

Wishing you were dead.

Jack Fenton.

P.S. you really should get a cat.

Dear creepy loser,

I swear that I will get you for hurting my babies. If you think you can get away with stealing my kids and get off scot free, then you are wrong. If I ever see you again I will use the Fenton Ghost Obliterator on you.

Never loving you.

Maddie Fenton.

P.S. get a cat!

The next one was from Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker and Valerie

Dear crazed up fruit loop.

Looks like yet agin we have foiled your plans to get Danny, mom and me to join you. We could say that it was fun, but what we really say is that it was a horrible nightmare of pain and misery. Danny says he will make you pay for kidnaping Sam, so watch out. Sam says she will rain doom on you for kidnaping her and using her to hurt Danny Valerie says she has a special ghost grenade with your name on it. Tucker says that he will get you for almost costing Valerie her life. And as for me, if I see you again I will us the Fenton Peeler on you, don't you ever show your face in Amity Park again or else.

Hating you always.

Jazz, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie.

P.S. research shows that cats are very calming.

The last note was from the man who ruined his plan, Rob Phantom.

Dear Vlad,

how does it feel to have all your plans fail once again. I'm sorry if I ruined your little dream of world domination, NOT! But seriously, do you really think that Maddie, Danny, and Jazz would ever join you, I mean you have the affection of a rock. You may be asking why you lost, and it's really simple. You're the villain, therefore you have to lose, it's the way the Universe works. I really had fun crushing your dreams, hope to do it again soon.

Laughing at you right now

Rob Phantom.

P.S. I'm the one responsible for all the bad stuff that happened to you, like right now, and get a cat.

(AN: _author pulls the hurt Vlad lever, just to add insult to injury._)

Suddenly Vlad is covered in all manner of garbage, glue, feathers, and manure.

"Fright Knight." said Vlad.

"Yes Lord Plasmius." said the Fright Knight.

"Get the garden hose." said Vlad.

"Yes Lord Plasmius." said the Fright Knight as he ran to get the hose.

As the Fright Knight washed the junk off of Vlad, he had thoughts of revenge.

"I will make them all pay for this, I will have the family and the Empire I deserve, even if I have to devastate the Earth and the Ghost Zone to do it." thought Vlad as the Fright Knight Washed more garbage off of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: I'm back, did you miss me?

Ember: I sure did, you did it, you defeated Vlad. _Ember kisses Rob passionately. _

Me: It was awesome, I got to kick Vlad's butt, but it is good to get back to the control room, and Ember. _Rob kisses Ember_

Ember: Lets do something special to celebrate.

Me: We will, but first we have to let one of the reviewers pull the hurt Vlad Lever.

Ember: Oh, all right. _Ember pouts._

Me: Since we have noone who offered to pull the lever for this chapter, I have decided to take up the offer of one of our reviewers, epobbp. She offered to pull the lever if noone else would. So here she is again, epobbp!

Ember: One reviewer coming up! _We see a flash of light and Epobbp appears._

Epobbp: Hey Rob, how was the battle?

Me: It was great, Vlad got his butt kicked, and I got to hit him with a Ghostly Wail.

Epobbp: That sounds great.

Me: Now it's time for you to pull the hurt Vlad lever again, so here it is. _The lever rises out of the ground. _

Me: Are you ready?

Epobbp: I'm ready.

Me: Then pull the lever! _Epobbp pulls the lever._

Me: Now lets watch. _We see Vlad on the monitor, directing construction people who are rebuilding his castle. Then suddenly he is hit by a steel beam on a crane. It sends him flying through the air, he falls right into a pile of broken debris, he gets out of it all bruised and scratched up._

Vlad: Well, at least the horror is over. _Then Vlad notices the cats, ghost weasels, and ducks have come back to hurt him some more._

Vlad: Oh why! _The cats, ghost weasels, and ducks attack him._

Vlad: Not the face, not the face!

Epobbp: That was cool, thanks for letting me pull the lever.

Me: And thank you for being such a great reviewer. _Epobbp is teleported away. _

Me: And now for a message from me.

Well, Vlad is in a huge amount of trouble, he is in trouble for attacking the president. He is basically a deadman if he goes to Amity Park or the Ghost Zone, and his plans have once again failed. But it is not quite the end folks, I still have some loose ends to tie up with our favorite group of ghost hunters. If you want to see what becomes of our friends, tune in to see the last chapter of Vlad Strikes Back.

Ember: Now lets get to that special celebration I promised you.

Me: Sounds like a plan to me. _Rob and Ember start to kiss and be romantic_

Vlad: I will get you for this Rob Phantom, you can't escape me forever. _The cats, ghost weasels, and ducks find Vlad. They chase him and he runs around screaming and tripping over tools and construction equipment._

Me: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: All's Well That Ends Well...Or Is It?

For saving the President from Vlad Plasmius, the Fenton's received the presidential medal of freedom. The president had also wanted to give one to Danny Phantom, but they did not know where he was, even though he was sitting right there when the ceremony took place.

"I would like to congratulate the Fentons on a job well done. And I bestow upon them these medals as a sign of our nations eternal gratitude." said the President as he put the medals on Jack and Maddie.

"Thank you Mr. President, I would just like to say it was a honor defending you against that ghost." said Jack.

"I would also like to give a medal to the one known as Danny Phantom, but we don't know where he is." said the President.

"He's sitting right behind you." thought Danny from his seat on the stage.

"Mr. President, Danny Phantom hangs out mostly in our town, so we can give him the medal if we see him." said Maddie.

"Ok, then I will intrust this medal to you." said the President as he handed to her.

"I would also like to thank the five young people sitting behind me. Valerie Grey, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Daniel Fenton, and Jazz Fenton, these brave children helped the Fentons defeat the ghost that attacked me." said the President as he gave them some medals too. The teens said their thanks.

"This ghost attack shows us the danger our nation, in fact the world, faces from the "Ghost Zone", that is why have asked congress to provide funds in case the ghosts ever try to invade our nation." said the President. (AN: remember, noone remembers Vlad's army attacking Washington, they only think Vlad attacked the president.)

With that the ceremony was over and our heros went home. On the ride back to Amity Park our teen heros had a talk about what had happened.

"I can't believe we got medals, how cool is that?" said Tucker.

"It's pretty cool." said Valerie.

"But Danny got two, that's not fair." said Tucker.

"Tucker!" shouted Sam.

"What?" said Tucker.

"One is for his human side and one is for his ghost side." said Sam.

"It's still not fair." said Tucker.

"Don't worry, we can go to the movies to make it up to you." said Valerie as she gave him a kiss.

"Uh, did you two hook up while we were gone?" said Danny.

"Yeah we did." said Valerie.

"What made it happen?" said Sam.

"Tucker saved my life." said Valerie

"He did?" said Danny and Sam.

"Yeah, I did." said Tucker.

"Well, it's good to see you two finally got together, but this means you can't complain anymore when me and Danny start acting romantic." said Sam.

"Fine, If we have to." said Tucker and Valerie.

"Uh, not to interrupt, but what ever happened to that Rob Phantom guy?" asked Jazz.

"I managed to talk to him after we finished destroying Vlad's castle, here is what he said." said Danny as the flashback started.

_Flashback_

_We are outside Vlad's ruined castle, the ghosts and humans are congratulating one another for a job well done. Then Danny notices Rob_ _sitting off to one side on a rock. He decides to walk over and ask some questions. _

"_Hey, Rob was it? I have some questions for you." said Danny._

"_I knew this was coming, ask away, though I can't say if I can answer all of them." said Rob._

"_They first question is how you knew about the collars?" said Danny. _

"_That is easy, you know how I can shape shift, well I ran into a mind reader ghost once and copied his powers. So I was able to read Vlad's mind and learn of the collars." said Rob._

"_Ok, that sounds reasonable." said Danny. _

"_Good, he bought it." thought Rob. _

"_The second question is how did you get your ghost powers?" said Danny._

"_Uh, I would rather not say, it brings up too many painful memories." said Rob._

"_Oh, sorry about that, the third is how did you know of Dan Phantom?" said Danny._

"_The same way I found out about the collars, I just needed some one powerful enough to beat Vlad, and Dan was it." said Rob._

"_Ok, the fourth is why did you com to help us?" said Danny._

"_Because I don't like seeing people hurt, and Vlad was hurting people, so I had to help." said Rob._

"_So what kind of person are you?" said Danny._

"_Me? I'm just a average guy trying to get by_ _with some unusual powers, just like you." said Rob._

"_You mean you know my secret." said Danny._

"_Yeah, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone who you really are, Danny Fenton. I'm actually surprised noone else has figured it out, Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton, the names are so close you might as well put a sign on saying who you are." said Rob._

"_Yeah, I'm surprised too, but not disappointed." said Danny._

"_I'm sure your not, listen kid, I have to go, but if you ever need my help again, just call me on this communicator." said Rob as he handed the communicator to Danny._

"_Bye, hope you have a safe trip home." said Danny._

"_You too kid, and if you see Vlad, give him one punch for me." said Rob_

"_I will." said Danny._

"_Bye kid, stay safe." said Rob as he teleported away._

"_Bye." said Danny as he looked down at the communicator, then he walked back to the group. _

_End Flashback_

"Whoa, he gave you a communicator." said Jazz.

"You know, with my PDA I think I can track down his location." said Tucker.

"Nah, he helped us, he deserves to have his privacy." said Danny as he put the communicator away.

"I have one question. Did the ghosts speak to you Danny?" said Jazz.

"Yeah they did." said Danny.

"What did they say?" asked everyone.

"They said they would not bother the town for a month." said Danny.

"Figures it would be too much to ask for them to leave it alone forever." said Sam.

"I knew I wouldn't get that out of them, especially when Kitty said "but the Earth has better shopping then the Ghost Zone." said Danny.

"Are they at least going to not harm the town?" said Valerie.

"They won't harm the town, they just refuse to stay in the Ghost Zone, and considering what the place looks like, I don't really blame them." said Danny.

"So we only have to worry if the mall has a sale, great." said Sam.

"I did manege to convince Ember to drop the take over the world act, but she still want's people to listen to her music, and I'm no longer the most wanted ghost in the Ghost Zone, Vlad is." said Danny.

"Well, some good news did come out of this after all." said Tucker.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do for a home?" Jazz asked Danny.

"I don't know, ask mom and dad." said Danny.

Jazz turned to Jack and Maddie in the front of the Specter Speeder.

"Mom, dad, what are we going to do for a home, our house burned down?" asked Jazz.

"I'm glad you asked, the government has asked us to provide anti-ghost inventions for them, since we are the leading creator of them. With the money their paying us, we can build a new home, one with a even bigger Ops Center, and with more ghost weapons then you can shake a stick at. And a giant laser and..."said Jack as he started to ramble on.

"Don't worry dear, I'll be the one drawing up the house plans." Maddie whispered to Jazz.

"So, I guess everything turns out all right in the end." said Sam.

"You can say that again, now come here, I haven't kissed you all day." said Danny as they started to kiss.

"Well, since their distracted, lets spend some time together." said Valerie.

"That sounds great." said Tucker as they started to kiss.

"Oh great, now I have to deal with two groups of lovebirds." said Jazz as they flew back to Amity Park.

But unknown to our group of heros, their next adventure was already beginning. For in the partially rebuilt castle of Vlad Masters, a certain evil halfa was planning revenge. Vlad sat in a chair, writing names on a piece of paper. At the top it said "Enemies to Get Revenge On", at the top was Danny's name, followed by Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jack, and all the ghosts names.

"I will have my vengeance, I will make them all pay, they have not heard the last of Vlad Plasmius." thought Vlad. (AN: Time to hurt Vlad._ Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._)

Then suddenly a large bucket of rotten fruit, eggs, and maple syrup falls on Vlad's head.

"I almost forgot, I will have my revenge on you, Rob Phantom." said Vlad as he added Rob's name to the list too." (AN: Oh, I'm soooo scared now, the big bad Vlad is going to get me, hahaha.)

The End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Here comes the saddest part of the job, ending a story. I'm going to miss it so much. _Rob starts to cry a little._

Ember: Don't worry, you can start another one.

Me: I know, but there are so many great memories..._Flashback to all that has happened in this story, with Ember singing Thanks for the Memories. we see where Vlad first launches his evil plan, to Danny's fight with Ember. Then his fight with Vlad, Jack's fight with Vlad, the ghost army attacking Washington, Rob entering the story and kicking Vlad's butt. Then all the ghosts kicking his butt._

Me: So many great memories, especially all the reviewers who got to pull the hurt Vlad lever. _Now we see clips of all the times the reviewers got to pull the hurt Vlad lever, and all the stuff that happened to Vlad. _

Me: Speaking of which, we have one last reviewer to pull the leveronce again, here is epobbp.

Ember: One reviewer coming up! _A flash of light appears and we see Epobbp._

Me: Welcome epobbp, you are the lucky reviewer who gets to pull the hurt Vlad lever. As the last puller of the lever, you get this lovely award that says "Last Reviewer to Pull the Hurt Vlad Lever for the Story Vlad Strikes Back", and this nice gift basket.

Epobbp: Thank you, I can't believe I won!

Me: And now get ready to pull the lever one last time, because here it is! _The hurt Vlad lever rises from the ground_

Me: Are you ready?

Epobbp: Yes I am.

Me: Then pull that lever! _epobbp pulls the lever._

Me: Now lets watch. _We see Vlad and some random construction worker in his uncompleted bathroom._

Construction worker: I tell you sir, the toilet has been acting weird, it keeps making these sounds.

Vlad: Balderdash, you just want a excuse to not work.

Construction worker: I tell you it's not right, see for yourself.

Vlad: Fine I will! _Vlad goes up to the toilet to see if anything is wrong. As he is leaning over it, we hear a deep rumbling sound_. _Before Vlad can move out of the way, a huge blast of sewer water hits him. The blast sends him flying out of the castle and into a huge mud puddle. _

Vlad: I know your responsible for this Rob Phantom! And I will get you for it! _Then Vlad notices the cats, ghost weasels, and ducks have returned, and their all carrying hammers. _

Vlad: AHHHHHHHH! _Screams Vlad as the animals start to pummel him. They chases him off into the sunset._

Construction worker: I guess we can go on break now.

Epobbp: That was great, thank you.

Me: And thank you for reviewing. _Epobbp is teleported away._

Me: Now comes the hard part, deciding what story to write next. If you read the last chapter of the Ghost Scepter, you know I have two other stories I could write. They are the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos, and Danny Phantom Meets the Grim Reaper. In the next few days I will decide which one I want to write next. Also, I may write a sequel to this story, but I don't know what it is yet.

Ember: Don't worry Robby, Ember's here to help you think. _Ember starts to kiss Rob_.

Me: I like this kind of brainstorming, until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


End file.
